


【1294】无名的蝴蝶

by silayloe



Category: Girl's Frontline
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silayloe/pseuds/silayloe





	1. Chapter 1

＊设定比较人渣的文，大家都挺人渣的，为搞而搞的，所以慎用。  
＊情人节快乐（？）

 

无名的蝴蝶  
The Disable Doll

 

1  
她时常想起，自己视这个女人为唯一希望的原因，是因安洁莉亚（Angelia）中包含了天使的名字。安洁是比神灵更灵验，能倾听她祈祷的好人。因此她朝天使许愿：在一切毁灭之前，让她得到那个人吧，就算什么都不说，什么都不做，她都想与她见上一面，这是她能想得到，证明自己还活着的唯一方法了。

2  
拳台上空响起震耳欲聋的叫声。钞票如同群鸟在苍白的灯光下飞翔着。  
她一拳打在对手脸上。漆黑的外骨骼随着对手满目疮痍的身体倒向擂台，牙套混合新鲜血液摔了出去。裁判开始倒数。  
“AK12，不要靠近她，芝加哥打字机出了名的会在倒数时伺机反击！AK12，不要去！”  
拳手却对耳机里的话置之不理，上前揪起对手的头发，朝右脸狠狠补了一拳，又是一拳。倒数到五。倒数到三。格里芬的场地不允许一方倒地后继续击打，它对门的铁血擂台却可以。S09的地下赌博因此素有倒数期间回击与否的注码——这位拳手只会给自己的那场买否，因为她对敌人下的总是死手。  
“KO——！”  
两名警卫吼叫着跳上擂台，拽住了已经打上了瘾的胜利者，观众的欢呼声此起彼伏，她被抓住那刻马上举高手投降，仰起头，冲着高处的特等玻璃包厢得意洋洋的笑，高举着手，向观众炫耀着自己满是淤青的脸，明明是赢了，却总是作出一副失败了的嘴脸。

“滚回来做治疗。你这条疯狗。”  
耳机里的安洁莉亚无可奈何：  
“待会把自己收拾干净点。有人等着要见你呢。”

3  
AK12没等做什么治疗就踹开门进了包厢。她双手揣在白色夹克兜里，睁着一只布满血丝的眼睛打量着包厢内部。因为她另一只眼已经被打得睁不开了。

安洁莉亚还在落地窗边打着电话，但很快捂着话筒冲她咆哮起来：  
“混账，叫你去收拾一下再过来没听到吗，眼睛瞎了连耳朵都聋了吗？”  
AK12歪着头，抿着嘴对天使小姐微笑微笑。

她已经注意到沙发上坐着的那位陌生女性了。

安洁莉亚挂掉电话走来拽着AK12的衣领朝她恶狠狠的耳语：  
“拜托了雪狼，别让她见到你这么狼狈的样子。至少今天她还是我的客人。”  
AK12还是一言不发，拍开了安洁莉亚的手，朝陌生女孩大步走过去，对方似乎有点手足无措，但最后还是站了起来。

“安洁。让我们单独谈吧。”对方说，在AK12走近她面前时却还畏缩的往后退了退：“我没事的。”

“她叫AN94。”安洁不愉快的说道：“别把她当作那些天天向你献殷勤的高中生。不然会死掉的哦。”

AK12差点想大笑出声。可还是闭紧了嘴，滑稽的朝安洁行了个屈膝礼，请她出去。门不情愿的关上了。房间里只有她们两个人。

“呃。你要坐下吗？”  
AN94试探着问。  
“刚比赛完很累吧？”  
AK12却把脸凑近了她，很轻的，在她米白的刘海上嗅了嗅，又凑到衣领上，肩膀上，用带着刀痕和茧子的手抓起AN94的头发捧到鼻子下闻，活像在深夜穿行在废墟里确定自己地盘的野狗，然后她用力抓着AN94的手腕，抬起来，装模作样的拿左手握住了客人的右手，神经质的上下摇了摇。你好。你好。

“AK12小姐……”  
AK12还是没说话。  
可她贴近AN94，近的像是能接吻的距离，冲她咧开了嘴，露出狰狞的笑容，嘴角像从耳朵的这一边咧到了另一边。AN94瞪大了眼。AK12的牙缝全是黑的，牙齿上全是暗红色的血，和唾液混在一起流到了嘴角和下巴上。她说：

“AN94，你很懂用枪对吧？”

 

4  
AK12一口唾沫吐在了地板上。AN94没有避开，那口血溅到了她的皮鞋。  
“找我有什么事。”  
拳手挪开AN94的那杯茶，一屁股坐在茶几上，抬起双腿搭在沙发上，刚好围住了无措的站在中间的客人。  
“难道你也想跟我打一架吗。还是说你想用你的枪跟我来一发呢？”  
“并不是那回事。”  
AN94难堪的斜着眼看向一边，盯着沙发上的那只皮包，重复道：“并不是那回事……”  
拳手注意到她想要那只袋，下巴朝那边指了指：“去拿啊。我又不会对你做什么。”  
却没有把拦着客人的那只脚放下来。  
“不用。我这里也有……”  
AN94只得朝口袋摸了摸，掏出一张纸巾，在下巴比划道：  
“你要擦一下么。”  
“当然了。谢谢。”  
虽然这么说了，可AK12只是在胸前抱着手，没有去拿纸巾。  
窗外又传来了震天的欢呼声，下一场拳赛已经开始了。  
AN94也不知哪里来的勇气，捏着纸巾试图去擦拭AK12下巴上的血迹。  
可纸巾都还没沾到，她就被AK12反手抓住了手腕。  
“你人可真好。”  
AK12邪恶的咧着嘴，把自己满是血的嘴巴往AN94的手上蹭，AN94只觉得手指粘粘糊糊的，纸巾没捏住，她颤抖着让它掉到了地上。

“其实刚才你没说错。”  
客人突然说道。  
“哦？那你是要打架还是让我吃枪子儿呢？”  
“都不是。”  
AN94用力抽出手来，仿佛想隐藏什么耻辱的痕迹，把手别到了身后：  
“我想你陪我一晚。要多少？”

 

5  
这下AK12真的大笑出声了。  
“我不是随便一个女人都可以上床的。要是我喜欢你，根本用不着钱。”  
“那你……觉得我怎么样。”  
“讨厌死了。”  
伴随的又是一阵刺耳的笑声。  
“想让我爬上一个讨厌的家伙的床。得花很多钱才行。”  
“要多少。”  
AK12左右旋了旋脑袋，手往后撑着茶几，眯起眼打量对方。  
然后报了个吓死人的数字。

AN94却没说什么，只从衣袋里掏出了一张黑卡。  
“这里应该够购买你一个月的时间。可以吗。”  
AK12愣了愣。AN94又用双手拿着卡片，低着头说道：“请你考虑一下。”  
拳手吹了声口哨，放下腿，站起来。AN94发现她们的视线刚好齐平。是一样的身高。

AK12把她那个满是血的嘴靠过去，AN94猛的闭住了眼睛。

却没有真的吻下来。

“嘻嘻。失礼了。”  
拳手弯腰拿起AN94的茶，仰头喝光，把茶水留在口腔里漱口，咕噜咕噜，又一口吐回杯子里。吐水时AK12脸上一阵抽痛，她手指伸进嘴里，捏出一颗被打掉的智齿。她把牙齿丢进变成红色的茶水中。  
“啊哈，好在不是门牙。不然我真的丑得不好意思向你收钱了。”  
AK12捡起纸巾，把牙面和嘴边擦拭干净。  
倒数的声音从擂台中央一阵阵传进来。

“等等……”  
AN94的身体没入拳手结实的怀抱里，她害怕的用双手抵住，却又在看到白色夹克上的血迹那刻让胸口感受到了一阵阵的刺痛。这使她放弃了抵抗，用力抱住了AK12的背。  
“这是我第一次跟别人接吻。”  
AK12眯起眼睛。一只手捏住了AN94的下巴。  
“……可以的话，请你稍微温柔一点。”

“不用担心。”  
AN94感到那双全是疤痕和手往后伸去，插入了她的头发里，金属的气味随着唇部柔软的触碰，一点点的涌进了她的唇间。AK12的嘴唇就跟她的双手一样冷。  
“我会让你有个很难忘的夜晚的。”

 

6  
AK12差点就想在包厢里搞起来，可还是被人强行制止了。她们跌跌撞撞的来到了AN94的租屋里，被突发的大雨浇得浑身湿透。她在电梯间里就已经被AK12摁在门上亲了一路，外套都踩在她的平底鞋下。AN94脸红耳赤的拿着钥匙开门，却死活找不到，嘴唇上柔软的触感和缺氧的后遗症不停干扰着她的大脑，让她觉得自己连门孔在哪找不到了。  
AK12从裤袋掏出湿透的烟和火机，丢在地上，她忧郁的坐在门边把火机打了又打，却连一丝火苗都没见着。  
她仿佛要去拿一壶茶一样伸手抓住了AN94的脚踝，对方的脚猛的一颤，像是被寒冰冷着了。她的指尖带着某种猥琐的味道沿着纤细的小腿往上滑。她无辜的问：  
“你家里有烟吗。”  
“有。”  
“想不到你还会抽烟。”  
“……很久以前买的，安洁莉亚有时会来做客，我准备了一点她喜欢的烟。万宝路。可以吗？”  
“你是怎么认识安洁的。”  
AK12好奇又狡猾的问：  
“你也是她养的走狗之一吗。就跟我一样吗。”  
“我不知道。”  
“啊，你当然跟我不一样。我可从来不是她会这么好声好气对待的客人。也不像你那么能挣钱。”  
“我只是比较节俭。”  
“你很喜欢我吗。”  
AN94差点没把钥匙插进孔里。她憋着气点了点头：“嗯。”  
“你看上我的哪里了。”  
“我不知道。”  
“但愿待会你叫床时能说点跟现在不一样的话。”  
AN94红着脸继续开门。

 

“你要洗个澡吗。”AN94想去开灯，却被AK12阻止了。指尖滑进她的手指间。  
“你想我怎么样就怎么样。”AK12用一种神经质的口吻说。  
“……即使是讨人厌的客人，只要付钱了你都会让别人为所欲为吗。”  
“是的。我还可以在你最被搞的舒服的时候扭断你的脖子，将你的钱和家当全部卷走。你看怎么样。”  
“但我这里没有什么值得你拿的东西。”

AK12耸耸肩。松开她。  
AN94把外套扔到洗衣篮里，从斗柜找出一盒全新的烟，还有火机。和黑卡一起递给了AK12。  
“请你收下。”她难为情的说：“不然我觉得安不下心。”

“你很担心我会走？”  
AK12走近对方，接过后亲吻了一下黑卡，搂着AN94的腰，用卡片隔着湿透的衬衫刮了刮AN94的乳房：  
“我倒是可以告诉你一个方法来保证我留下来。”  
AN94被弄的受不了了，她软弱的抬手挡住那张不安分的卡片，却在对方的手伸进裤头里时吓得夹紧了双腿，雨水顺着拳手的指甲嵌入了AN94的臀部：  
“每当我快要厌倦时，告诉我一个秘密，只要你能勾起我的好奇心，我就不会离开你的。”

“要用秘密来交换吗。”AN94的声音都发抖了。  
“不愿意吗。”  
“要是我说了，你会瞧不起我么。”  
“那得说了才知道。”  
“现在，就要说？”  
“不用。”  
AK12把黑卡丢在地上，布满伤痕的双手绕前来解开AN94的裤头，指尖轻轻浅浅的拨弄着内裤的边缘：  
“因为我现在更好奇你是什么味道的。”

 

7  
她们没有洗澡也没有去卧室，直到身体被牵引着沉入沙发那刻，AN94都觉得自己像在做一个黑色的梦。AK12熟练的除去了她身上全部的衣物，很熟练，熟练得让人生气，不知不觉间AN94的全身已经是没有一点遮蔽了，想到对方在刚满十七岁的年纪早已经历过不知多少位床伴，她们又是跟现下的她一样袒露着身体，发出相似的喘息，渴望同样的爱抚，AN94想着她快要成为她们中的一员了，于是痛苦就像树根一样蔓延进她的胸口，接着是妒嫉，可AK12的手又能恰到好处的促使她忘掉这些痛苦和妒嫉，AK12的手很热，她的嘴唇也是，在因为雨水变得冰冷的肉体上滚烫得像是刚刚滑过枪管的子弹，既热烈，又甜蜜，稍稍一碰就能为她苍白的人生带来不可磨灭的伤口。

在对方的命令下AN94放松了肩膀，温顺的露出了颈脖，AK12张嘴去咬她的脖子，不是吻也不是舔，她竭尽全力的，咬破皮肤那刻AN94发出一声短促的尖叫。根本挣扎不了。AK12精瘦的臂膀钳住了AN94的手臂，她拽着对方的头发调整姿势，好方便她舔舐自己刚在AN94颈脖上制造出来的新鲜伤口，她分出一只手挤进身体与沙发中狭窄的空间，在挤压得变了形的乳房上乱摸。  
“……你对谁都会这么做的吗。”AN94忍受着舌头翻弄裂口上传来的疼痛问。  
“不关你的事。”  
“对不起……”  
“怎么，你不喜欢我像对其他人一样对你吗。”  
“没有。”  
“嘻嘻……你是想要点特权吗。”  
“我不想要。”  
“真的吗？”  
AN94的喉咙不自觉的咽下一口唾沫。  
AK12的舌头舔着她肘弯的内侧。  
“你不吸毒吧？看你眼睛不像。”AK12在肘弯上留下一个牙印：“这里针口可真多。”  
AN94浑身发凉了。她想反驳，可AK12将一条腿挤进了她的双腿间，左腿紧贴着沙发背，晾在空中。  
“不是你想的，那样。”  
“我也不在乎。”AK12直起身，脱掉了背心，她诡异的笑容融在了窗外传进来的广告牌灯光里头，片蓝片白，牙齿里的血迹仿佛还凝固在那里，在深不见底的恶意之中。她把AN94的另一条腿往外压，粗糙的掌心在腿根处来回抚摸，引起了一阵腹部深处的颤栗。  
拳手把头埋入了她的腿间。AN94深吸了一口气，苍白而瘦的小腹深陷了下去。  
“……真的不是你想的那样。”  
没有人回答她，她的手徒劳的往身边摸索着，想在溺水前抓着点什么，却什么都摸不到，她拼命往上想拽住

8  
AK12把烟灰缸放在AN94裸露的脊背上，坐在沙发上抽烟。  
她并不觉得自己在过去两个小时做了什么过分的事，可这具蜷缩一团的躯体上的确布满了吻痕，咬痕和捆绑过后深色的勒痕，如果说在窒息性爱的中途她没动过勒死AN94的念头那绝对是假的，最后没这么做也只是因为勒死她没啥意思而已，以前她已经做过类似的事了，只不过是跟别人一起，她们认识几个毁尸灭迹的专家，要让一个人消失得无影无踪很简单，可死人在这个城市的价值不止于此，年轻的，漂亮的，女孩子的新鲜尸首，在恋尸癖们的交易网里会卖得出天价。或许隔天你会在暗网论坛上见到一两张农民在郊区餐桌边快乐的分食人肉的照片。那些照片都拍得很好。AK12很喜欢，她收藏过几张。

AK12拿开了烟灰缸，她解开了AN94手上的皮带，想了想，把烟压灭在对方的长发里，又拿了把剪子，那些烧焦的白发剪掉了。她把烧焦的头发和烟蒂一起抓到手里捏住，烫的要死，皮肉皲裂，发红起泡，才把碎发和烟扔掉。痛楚让她产生入眠的渴望。

她拿脸蹭了蹭AN94，把她弄醒。黑暗中露出一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，她哭了好几次。眼睛都肿了。  
AK12干巴巴的说：“抱我一下。”

AN94嗓子哑的发不出声音来。AK12又把她的话重复了一次，她把对方酸痛的手臂抬起，挂在自己的肩膀上，让对方圈着自己的背，然后沉下身，枕着AN94的锁骨，闭上了眼睛。

9  
之后，AN94把自己独自关在家里，差不多一星期没有出门。  
在她再次向安洁莉亚打电话时，却得到对方一个委婉的回复，AK12没有任何跟她见面的兴趣。

“她就是那样的人。你能全身而退已经很不错了。”  
安洁莉亚把一个黑色的长皮箱放在AN94面前，里面是狙击枪和榴弹。  
“不能让我跟她说句话吗。”  
“实话实说吧。那天你们见面后她就把你调查个彻底了。”  
安洁莉亚拍了拍箱子，把它推向AN94：  
“像我说过的一样，那孩子不会花时间在她摸清底细的人身上。”

AN94突然哽咽了一声，在座位上缓慢的屈下身，像是肚子痛似的，紧紧捂住了腹部。  
安洁莉亚关切的声音穿进了她的耳膜，可她还是止不住眼眶发酸。  
“我没事。”  
AN94挡开了安洁莉亚的手，嘶哑的说道：  
“我没事。等工作完了，我还要去姐姐那里呢。”

 

10  
一个月后，AN94在深夜开车到北边郊区一座小山丘上，提着她的工具袋，走上了山顶。那儿有一片茂密的向日葵田，包围着一座被废弃的守夜人小屋，屋子上还有私自搭拉的电线，乍闪乍现的白色灯光下围着一群飞蛾。群星在黑夜的远端闪烁。  
AN94朝着那座小屋走去，可一百米左右时，她见到花田中溜出了一个身影。  
刚想拔枪，可她很快就在灯光下看清了对方的身份。  
——是AK12。

AN94一时无言。她把手从枪袋上离开，跟对方面面相觑。AK12嘴上还在叼着烟。  
“晚上好。”  
“来工作吗？”  
跟她以为的不同，AK12看上去没有抗拒和她交谈，她的眼里反倒闪烁着愉悦的光芒。  
“你来晚了，我刚听到了枪声，有一群小年轻从那头跑掉了。”  
“也许是有人好心替我减轻工作负担呢。”  
“你可真幽默。”  
AK12左手在空中划了个圈，大歪着头做了个请的姿势，看上去像被谁拧断了她的头。“你先请。”  
AN94没说什么，开了小型电筒走进了废弃小屋。

跟她想的一样，屋子里躺着一条女尸，可是头不见了，腹部被划开，胃掏了出来，内容物流了一地，蓝色连身裙下浸满了血迹。屋子里满是臭味。  
AN94照着尸体观察了一遍，把工具包放在血迹够不着的地方。绑起了头发。  
“要是别人不动手，这女人就是由你来处理？”AK12弯着腰问。  
“没错。”  
“啊哈？你不是不接杀女人和小孩的工作吗，好像对动物下手的也不行？”  
“这是变性人。”  
“那真遗憾。”AK12吐出一口烟：“我对男人可真的一点兴趣都没有。”  
“我也是。”  
AN94戴上橡胶手套，从工具包取出镊钳和手术刀。她沿着切口向下腹划开，咬着电筒在里面寻找子宫。  
“要找什么。”  
“90wish研发的一种新毒品。还在试验阶段就被人偷了一批半成品出来。”  
虽然吐字不太清晰，但AN94还是接话了。  
她在血肉模糊的组织中翻找着，AK12开着手机电筒帮着她照：  
“就算是人体搬运，那也该吞进胃里了。再不济也在直肠里。”  
“我找到给她做手术的医生，她植入的子宫，没有再造阴道。”  
AN94从倒壶状的肉块拽出了一个巴掌大的真空塑胶袋，袋子里装满了橙色的胶囊。  
“他们找的不仔细，但大概对方也更想要这人的电子脑吧。她的仇家两个手都数不完。”  
“给你占便宜了。”  
“听说这种毒品有个功效。记录内有服用者的手脚会长出毛发，脑白质严重萎缩，额部皮质有强烈的放电现象，从外表上看就像变成了野兽，会随意攻击活着的生物。”

AK12眨了眨眼。AN94拿下电筒，出神的盯着那袋沾血的药物。

“能让人变成动物，真是个美妙的副作用呢。”

 

11  
AK12绕到尸体的另一边，蹲下来开始打电话。  
“喂MDR吗，是我，这边有一条新鲜的虹鳟。没有头，身体也被划烂了。四肢倒是还好。要吗？”  
AN94等对方打完电话，收拾着工具袋，故作平静的问道：  
“你要等殉葬师过来吗。”  
“嘿，谁知道呢。”AK12又点燃了一支新的烟，似乎丝毫不在意屋里的臭味：“要是不等亲自验货，那家伙可能会吃掉我的那份钱。”  
“不早点逃的话，谁也不知道会不会有警察过来。”  
“你要报警吗？”“怎么可能。”  
“那就听天由命了。我也不是没进过牢。”  
AN94提起工具袋，拼命压下心底的骚动询问道：  
“你没必要为那点外快冒险留在案发现场。因为我——”  
“你想说因为你能付我更多，对吗？”  
“对。”  
“做这些勾当得来的钱，你可真是脏。”

AK12发出五十步笑百步的笑声，而后翻了个白眼，问：  
“第一个问题：你会喜欢我，是因为我跟你姐姐长得很像吗？”

AN94脸色煞白了，她惊恐的回头直视着烟雾中的拳手，大吼道：  
“你们一点都不像。”

“你不怨恨她吗。”

“从没有过。”  
AN94的声音在屋里响亮如同一次星爆：  
“要不是有她，我是根本不会出生的，我存在就是为了保证她能平安度日，这点从今往后都不会有改变。”

 

“真是无聊。”  
AK12扶着膝盖起来说：  
“你说的话没有一句能使我惊讶呢。就像敲破鸡蛋就有蛋黄流出来，扎破车胎就会漏气，在太阳穴开一枪就会死，为什么这个世界会这么无聊呢。”

她跨过尸体，踩了一脚的血和秽物，伸出手去捏着AN94的下巴：  
“我对迷恋我的人实在提不起兴趣，我最喜欢的，是那种憎恨我憎恨到恨不得拿刀捅死我的眼神，可我讨厌枪，用火器杀人，太干净了，太迅速了，没有一点摧毁敌人身体的实感，被枪崩掉的是懦夫，为拳头牺牲的才是英雄。”  
满是烟臭味的嘴一开一合，嚼着滤嘴，AK12那双紫里带红的双眼如同精神病人一样瞪得浑圆，仿佛一对腐烂的鱼眼，AN94感到自己的灵魂都要倒映在这对眼睛里头去了：  
“你来看了我的比赛吧，别不承认，我每次都能在安洁莉亚身边见到你，上周，我差点把分区冠军揍死了，可她最后又被救了回来，没劲得很，我差点想向花店定一大束奶油玫瑰，等着把花瓣洒满她的灵枢，这具死尸，是我一拳一拳创造出来的，真正的艺术品。你去看看赛季排行榜，所有积分在我前面的都是我的梦中情人。上次跟你搞时，我心里想的全是第二日我会面对的对手，那种才是新鲜的、活着的、喘着气儿的肉体，而你呢——”在短暂的停顿中，她龇着牙，把脸滑稽的在AN94面前挪远挪近：“而你是什么，我来告诉你你是什么，你就是具天生的死尸，只要你姐姐需要，你连血液都愿意给她吸干。一直以来你到底有为自己而活过吗？”

AN94的双眼像是死了一样，她退后一步，冷冰冰的问：  
“没必要说那么多。你到底愿意跟我来吗。”  
AK12吸了一口烟，丢到地上踩灭：  
“好啊。”  
“——你说什么？”难以置信的回答。  
“你是怎么来的。”  
“开车来的。”  
“走啊。去车上做。”

 

12  
AN94能感受到绝望和愤怒沿着她的脊柱升起，她的骨头像是树干，因为爱而长出了叶子和花朵，穿破皮肤伸展在充满杀意的空气中，这使她对她唯一的情人产生了强烈的占有欲，她们在狭窄的后座上滚成一团，像两条野狗撕咬在一起。AK12似乎找到了另一种愉悦自己的方式，她短暂的放弃了主动权，张着嘴任由AN94舌头侵入来搅乱她的口腔，AN94把手伸进AK12的嘴里撬开她的牙关，指尖伸进去，触到那个被打掉的牙齿缺口，粘腻湿暖的舌头在手指拉扯变形的嘴唇边上相互捕捉，AN94接吻的方式有着她独特的青涩和热烈，这不是为了取悦她，而是为了引起她的注意而攻击她，她像条被圈养得太久的狗，拼了命想闹出一点动静就是为了让主人能察觉她的存在，可她成功了吗，她不晓得，可她却真的被AK12片刻的温顺迷惑了，这个人接吻时发出奶声奶气的鼻音让她很着迷，这个人很享受被舔吻脸上的肿胀的血瘀和鼓脓的伤口，这个人的皮肤上有种混合着金属和烟草气息的甘甜滋味，于AN94而言，她毫无弱点，就和她用过的枪械一样残忍而致命。  
可很快拳手的耐心就耗尽了，AK12像是提起婴儿般把AN94摔在车座上，拽下AN94裤头咬在她的臀肉，AN94发出一声尖锐的叫喊，她提起脚踹在AK12的脸上，后脑勺砸着了窗口，可她拽着想穿回裤子时又被AK12一肘挥到了下巴，痛得差点昏了过去。

“很好，很好，甜心，就是这样。”AK12大喘着气，她左右旋着头，手脚并用的爬到AN94的身上，手伸进恤衫里脱她的胸罩，“来、你还有什么本事，让我看看嘛，再给我几下，让我快活快活。”  
然后AN94一拳挥到了她的肚子上，趁AK12吃痛，扑了上去，揪住她的背心，把她的头狠狠砸向了车窗：“这是你想要的吗？”  
“只要揍昏我，你就可以对我为所欲为了，喜欢怎么干我都可以，很棒吧。”笑声。  
AN94从正面给了她一拳：“闭嘴。”又是一拳：“我才没有，这么想过！”  
鼻血从AK12的脸上流了下来，一头倒向了驾驶座后侧，AN94吓得马上住了手：“AK12……？”话音未落，磐石似的双手猛的伸来掐住了AN94的脖子，她在疼痛的窒息中撞向了真皮椅背。刹那间一种满是血汗味道的重量布满了AN94的全身，AK12骑上她的腰，将她双手锁死在座位上。

“你今天比那夜可爱多了。”  
作为报复，AK12当真对AN94的脸颊来了结实的一拳，然后把自己的血，抹在了AN94的额头上，双手捧着AN94的脸跟她亲嘴：  
“我得给你一点奖励。亲爱的。”

“……如果你想奖励我、咳，好痛、”AN94喘着气承受着对方粗暴又激烈的舌吻，恳求道：“那就、放开我。”  
“不行。”AK12把一口唾液吐在手心，伸进AN94的内裤里，嘶哑的声音和血液一起抹在了AN94发红的耳朵上，她忍不住想去咬她：“感觉到么？放松点、让我进去。”  
“可是、我不行吗…我也想对你，”AN94被迫咽下了过渡来的体液，嘴唇被亲的红肿发痛，AK12嵌在她腿间的手指在拨弄着湿润的软物，钝重的快感艰难的从神经远端传了过来。“啊、我也想对你，这么做。啊…！啊！”  
AK12没再让她说话了，她从地上捡起薄风衣外套塞进了AN94的嘴里，命令她安静。向日葵的花杆随着强风拍打在车窗上，月光穿过了硕大花盘，照亮了车厢的一角，她们的电话丢在挡风板下，却没人会去接听。除了AK12的身体，她再也感受不到其他东西了。

 

13  
“第一次杀人是在十一岁那年。对方是个老年男人，我见到他时，他在用手杖打一只猫。我当时啥都没想就捡起石头去砸他。”  
AN94站在淋浴器下，头发上的泡沫顺着水流滑过她布满红痕的肩膀。  
“他发现了我，正想抄着手杖向我跑过来，我没逃，继续拿着石头去砸他，可他跑着跑着，却突然捂着心口，倒了在地上。于是我没命的向那只猫跑过去，解松了绳子就带它去兽医诊所。那老人，我一点都没想到要去看他。我想那是我的石头夺走了他的命，至今我仍深信不疑。”

“那天之后许多事情就变的不一样了。”

“真是童话。”  
AK12拍了拍手，躺在浴缸里点燃了一支烟。她拿起泡湿的毛巾铺在自己的眼睛上。  
“难怪安洁莉亚这么喜欢你。”

“没有那种事。”  
AN94叹口气坐在浴凳上，瀑布般的热水浇在她银白的头发上。  
“安洁莉亚只是需要替她做事的人罢了。”

一小时前她们驾车回到AN94的家。可之前在山丘上的时间过得相当惊险，听到警笛响起后AK12连裤子都没穿就跳到驾驶座去开车走人，带着累得差点睁不开眼的AN94一路超速驾驶直奔到安洁莉亚的办公室里，两人懵逼的受了老板一顿狗血淋头的骂，AN94才领了新的任务回来，结束了这个莫名其妙的夜晚，而且要在安洁面前掩盖做爱的痕迹真的很让她烦恼。

之后AK12厚脸皮的拉着AN94换了台车回她的家，就是安洁莉亚不知道的事了。

“那个。”AN94关了莲蓬头，迟疑不决的看向在热水中的拳击手：“我可以一起泡吗。”  
“这是你的家吧？爱来不来干嘛要问我啊。”  
AN94鼓了鼓脸颊，有点不甘心的摸过去趴在浴缸边，像条乖巧的小狗一样低声又问了一遍：“我可以和你一起泡吗。”  
她还很大胆的把AK12的湿毛巾撩了一个角起来，对方这才斜着眼看她。  
“过来吧。”AK12说。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

＊MDR今日也是高高兴兴的去收尸（你

 

14  
AN94从不接谋杀女人的工作，由于这条原则，她才得以确定自己爱着AK12。在她们头次相遇时，AK12似乎正准备去死，她从一座地震中折成两半的电视塔上迎风摔下，红色风衣飞上天际，她却像块陨石砸进了整容诊所的垃圾收集箱里。那时，AN94刚拿匕首割了一位拉皮条的喉咙，正在厨房用肥皂洗手，那刻她的目光被对面电视塔上的那抹红色吸引，接着有人跳楼，她便蹲在围栏边，用自带的望远镜往下瞧了好久。心如止水。过了半年，她才知道AK12当时并没死成，也知道了对方并非真的想死，AK12那时只是想用惊天动地的方式向世界宣布她要成为一个小偷，她想偷的，是刚从女人身上抽出来，差点把她的呼吸埋葬的鹅黄色的油脂，她偷那些东西，躲在安洁莉亚家里做肥皂，接着放在网上卖掉，那肥皂，正是AN94拿来洗手的那一种。而在三年前，AK12更喜欢做的，是毒品和橙汁炸弹。

“你睡着了吗？”  
AN94在浴缸另一端，小心翼翼的拿脚趾去勾AK12沉在水下的脚趾头，勾了三次，对方才说了句：“没有”。

“我可以过去你那边么。”

“你不觉得这个浴缸很挤吗？”

“原本的那个更挤。”AN94伤心的自言自语：“在上次见你前，我就让人定制这里能装下的最大的浴缸了。”

AK12听罢把毛巾扯掉，支起身，左右拧动脖子，关节发出啪啪的声音。她一言不发，像条鱼一样游向了AN94。在她接近时，AN94的心跳猛的加速了。

“我这个周末要住在你家里。”  
AK12面无表情的说道，末了在AN94嘴唇上点了一个湿漉漉的吻。

AN94捣蒜般用力点头。

AK12发出哼哼的鼻音，舒服的枕在AN94的锁骨上，宣布今晚她要独自睡沙发。

 

15  
让喜欢的人睡沙发是不可能的，让喜欢的人独自睡沙发更是不可能的，AN94花了两个小时跟AK12争辩为什么她不可以独自睡沙发，但她说不过对方，强制熄灯之后，她只好从卧室抱着枕头和被子溜到AK12脚边，冷淡又有点赌气的说她要睡地板。

AK12在打呼噜，根本没有睬她。

然而，待AN94半夜醒转时，AK12却没在沙发上。

她第一反应不是去拿着望远镜看楼下有没拳手的尸体，而是下意识的跑去打开了冰箱门。在长久的独居生活中，AN94常在深夜辗转难眠的时刻坐在打开的冰箱前，客厅全黑，只有冰箱里的光打在地板上，像是一盏只会为她打开的灯，她相信这可以让人忘却孤独。

可惜冰箱里是不会有AK12的。她如梦方醒，跑向阳台，路上闻到若隐若现的烟味。她拉开窗帘，就看见，AK12坐在阳台围栏上，在夏末的凉风中，抽着烟。

AN94觉得这可能是AK12对抗整个夜晚的方式，她不敢打扰，只是蹲在窗门边，时刻警惕着主人的动静。

就着外头蓝红色的广告牌灯光，她见到AK12的长腿晃着晃着，当真把一只拖鞋踢了下楼。

AN94心想这样还是不行，她便折回房间取了样东西，悄悄的溜到AK12身后，然后咔嚓一声。

AK12还没反应过来，待感受到手腕上凉丝丝的金属感，她才发现自己的手被铐在了不锈钢围栏上。

“我不是想打扰你看风景，只是，风太大了，你说不定会掉下去。”AN94诚实又委屈的说道：“好了。我先回去睡了。你要是看完风景就喊我吧。钥匙我记得还放在家里。”

“……慢着。”她见到AK12转着身子，翻回了围栏内，跳在地上：“打开。”

“你真的准备睡了吗？”

“你说呢？”

AN94盯着满地的烟蒂，抓了抓头说让她去找找钥匙。

找到之后，她开了半边手铐，接着铐在了自己的手腕上。

AK12觉得自己快要心肌梗塞了。

“……我还是觉得让你睡沙发不太好。”杀手有点难为情。

AK12拿剩余的一只拖鞋踩灭了烟，头也不回的走去了卧室，AN94被拖着跌跌撞撞的也进了屋。AK12爬到床上，大字型的睡了下去，说道：“要是我醒了发现这手铐还在，我就掐死你。”

AN94忍住了想吞钥匙的冲动，乖乖的窝在拳手身侧，给她盖了被子，因为两人铐了同一只手，她怎么调整姿势睡的都不对，最后只能左侧着身，面朝AK12，手臂和AK12的挨在了一起。

AK12总是睡得很快，她的心灵不存在常人所谓良心的苛责；相反，AN94却经常失眠，冤魂聚集在她的梦里，发出无声的呐喊。

她轻柔的扣住了那只右手，这只占有过她，也殴打过她的手，上面的伤口有些是因为强碱灼伤造成的。抚摸那些疤口陈旧的起伏，她开始拥有一个愿望：在她所剩无几的日子里，她要为AK12的双手增添一条全新的、深刻的、能让她看一眼就想起AN94的，独一无二的伤痕。

 

16  
一个人长得漂亮并不代表她真能意识到自己美丽，除非她懂得怎么去利用它。AK12在很小的时候被一个叫格林娜的神棍预言未来会拥有倾国倾城的脸，长得好看，在这条街上意味着你有资格成为高级妓女或者政治家与黑社会的情妇。于是，AK12开始承担起了她在那个年纪不该承受的苦难，得为这个甜蜜的烦恼奋斗终生：到底该怎么做，她才能把这张脸给艺术地毁掉呢？——所以她找上了克鲁格，以前还只是格里芬拳击俱乐部的合资人，一个退休老兵，把这个光荣的使命交托给了他。

这份使命完成得完美无缺。打拳的这些年，AK12的脸上没几天不挂彩的，从没人见过她干净完整的样子，包括今日，她也带着AN94几天前揍的淤青上了台。她的对手是个新人，代表便利店街杀入了季后淘汰赛的AK74U。

第一回合在相互试探中结束了。AK12因为觉得对手太弱而昏昏欲睡，没有精神。第二回合开始后，她被74U小小下了个马威，却还是懒洋洋的，对耳机里安洁莉亚的战术置之不理。然后第三回合。

“你身上破绽一大堆呢。”  
耳机里竟然传来了AN94的声音。

这叫AK12措手不及，愣了半秒被74U的一记勾拳正中脸颊。赛场随即爆发了一阵高亢的欢呼声，场边有人在喊干死她。讨厌AK12的观众可是要多少有多少。

“你这混蛋。”AK12忍着脸上的疼痛在防守，可心里竟然真的兴奋了起来：“你这混蛋。安洁莉亚呢？你不会干掉她了吧？”

“你遇到弱的对手很容易翻船，可这是淘汰赛了，希望你能稍微认真一点。”

AK12在闪避间隙向上方看去，玻璃包厢高高悬在场馆的上空，被几座高射灯座簇拥着。AN94正抱着膝，蹲在玻璃窗边，像个等着长辈把她接回家的小孩子，每次她来看比赛，都是这么蹲着，远远的望着，从不看电视屏幕上的转播特写。

安洁莉亚站在AN94身旁，板着脸朝擂台竖了个中指。

“操，你是怎么说服她的，哈哈、你这操蛋的混账！那家伙可疼我了，从不把指挥耳机交到其他人手上的！”

AK12瞅准对方走位的失误把刚才受到的拳击几倍还到了74U的脸上。一招倒地。她高兴的像个掉进糖罐里的维尼熊，神经质的围着这个金色的沙袋转了又转，口水都要溅到裁判的脸上：

“快说，你这家伙，你是怎么说服她的！我要妒嫉死了！我妒嫉到都快要烧起来了。”

“安洁莉亚只是说只要你认真起来，赢下这种对手绝对不在话下。”

“我也以为呢！”  
AK74U翻身跃到围绳附近，边挪着步子跟AK12拉开距离，她能从季初垫底一举打进淘汰赛，靠的就是无人能敌的灵活性。  
“但要是我想输，也没谁可以阻止我。”AK12冷笑。

“那会很丢脸的。”AN94小声的叽咕着，双手离开膝盖，贴在玻璃上，“虽然……我不乐意这么说，可是有个很了解你的人提过，你这辈子唯一害怕的事就是丢脸。”

“谁说的。”

“……一个给你们维修外骨骼的机师，叫AR15。”  
提到这个名字就叫AN94胃里发酸。她很妒嫉，可她不能做什么。因为AR15是个女生。

“不要把过去的我和现在的我相提并论，人这种东西——”  
AK12抓到了对手进攻路径，趁着防守的空隙，几记重拳挥去，把74U打翻在地。  
“可是随时随地都在变的！”

那刻观众仿佛簇拥在了一起，形成了光芒，光潮如水一般拍打在擂台上，AN94感到脑中摇摇晃晃，失去支点，涨潮正在她的脚下发生。

倒数开始。

“对不起。我得走了。”

 

17  
AN94并没顺利走成。她在电梯通道被AK12堵了个正着，当着铁十字集团十几个保镖的面把她横腰抱进了逃生楼梯间。这个集团长期赞助拳击比赛，其最小的女儿破天荒的出现在场馆中，淘汰赛第一日结束，媒体和警卫把出口围了个水泄不通，AN94没有预料到人潮汹涌至此，害她根本没法在预定时间内离开，可就像安洁莉亚说的一样，她选择在这个时候出现本身就是在作死。

拳击手把她死拉硬拽地拖进了负一层的洗澡间。

里头共有两排共十四个隔间，钢青色的墙面，黑色的水管，只有一个隔间花洒哗啦啦的开着，里面正是刚下夜班，正打算洗个澡就回去补眠的AR15。她衣服才刚脱掉，隔间木门就被AK12踹崩了。

“AK12你是不是找死！”  
AR15羞愤的捂着自己的胸说。  
“滚出去。”

 

AR15连人带衣服一起被赶了出去，AN94像只落水的小猫一样被人丢了进来，腋下的枪袋一晃而过，让AR15吓得屁股都凉了。

“我还要去医院呢。”她瑟缩在AK12的双臂间，如瀑的热水如同天谴降临在她的脸上，河流灌入了内衣，浸透了她的衬衫，黑色的枪支背带勒住变的透明的衬衫，肉体的光泽在衣下若隐若现，在AK12眼中，这个模样冒着某种怪谲的诱惑气息。“让我去好吗。妈妈在找我了。我不去不行啊。”

“我还是你的姐姐更重要？”  
AK12从枪袋拿了一把手枪出来，用它代替手指隔着胸罩碾磨着AN94的乳房，枪管插入衬衫里，把纽扣都扯烂，另一把干脆塞进湿透的裤头里，隔着薄的衣料，坚硬潮湿的枪口碰到她的阴部。“要是你敢说是她，我马上就开枪把你打烂！”

“这只是定期的体检，确保我能在她病危时能成为安全的供体……很快就会回来的，真的，我不会骗你的。”她已经快要哭出来了。

“哦，好感动啊，可我现在要上的是你而不是你的姐姐啊。”AK12把枪卡在AN94腿间，捏着她的下巴，把枪塞进AN94的嘴里，舌头顶到发腥的枪口：“你逃什么？连安洁的耳机都摘了还想给我逃吗？明知打车都赶不到那间医院都要来看比赛，说明你他妈的根本就不想去，你更想和我在一起，我有说错吗？”

雷鸣般的心跳声淹没了AN94的双耳。她的膝弯挨了一记踢，让她在炙热的大雨中跪了下来。

AK12把枪指着杀手的脑袋，一只手在解短裤上的松紧带：“你说过你想帮我做，来吧……这次我让你如愿以偿。”她半蹲下来，抓着AN94的刘海，把她的头固定为仰头的姿势，顶着湿漉漉的墙壁，她用手指撬开AN94的牙关，哑声道：“把舌头伸出来。”

热水不停流入AN94柔软的口唇里，她呆呆的张着嘴，痛苦的反驳了一声：“我想去帮她的。这是我存在的意义。为自己而活这种事，我从来没有想过啊。”

AK12用力抓着她的头发：“张开嘴巴，把舌头伸出来。帮我口。”

 

18  
AN94跪在地上舔舐着AK12，她不记得自己被关在这里多久了。只知道随着时间流逝，淋浴间里其他花洒断断续续的开了起来，女人的笑声和斗嘴声如同融化的棉花糖黏住了整个浴室，她们在谈论着AK12，也谈论其他人，有人在嘲笑她。

她不清楚自己是否能让AK12满意，但至少她很努力，可AK12并没表露出多少受到取悦的快乐，这让她又恐惧又沮丧。而后她被提了起来，摁在墙上，AK12撕开她的衣服，吮吸她的乳侧，黑色肩带勒住她肩膀和背，像个变了形的花托，是在暴雨中颤抖着打开的花朵。

“你在想什么。”AK12用牙齿轻咬着她的乳尖，粉色的红晕在昏暗的光线里看着像是某种枯萎了的春芽。“说话。你在想什么。”

“在想你。”

“撒谎。”

“是真的。”AN94哭着吸了口气，双手攀上AK12结实的肩膀，“请你不要放弃我。”

“你真叫我恶心。”AK12双眼都发红了，她上下摇动那支插在裤头下的手枪：“我要去了，我要扣下扳机了，只要在你身上开几个洞，你可爱的姐姐就别想能用你的内脏和骨髓了，患了绝症的杂种活该被淘汰，为了一个废物，又生了一个像你这样的废物，你的妈妈真是一块配得上这个国家的癌。”

“那你会雇用我吗？”  
AN94回应着这个恶毒却湿润的吻，卡在内裤里的手枪浸满了私密的液体，在热量和缺氧扭曲了的感官中，这支枪，柔软的恍惚让她觉得那是AK12的手指。  
“要是有人雇用我，去毙了我的姐妹，还有从没爱过我的母亲。也许我就能自由了。”

AK12居高临下的抚摸她，果冻似的嘴唇上晃动着厚密的水珠，她想，像这么好看的人，总具有不同程度的残忍。

“想都别想。”

AK12把枪拔出来摔在地上，刹那之间她期盼着一次走火的出现。可两支枪都只是滑到门边，甚至没发出落地的声音。命运从未接受过她的挑战。这就是为什么她总是对生活充满了愤怒。

呻吟和哭泣在雨中生长出来。

 

19  
那晚AK12把床伴丢在浴室里扬长而去。淘汰赛将在半个月后上演到决赛阶段，她无心理睬比赛之外的事情。她目标只有一个，三届全国拳击赛季冠军，全球巡回锦标赛唯一的大满贯选手，M16A1，那是铁血协会最大的王牌。

在决赛之前她就会和M16A1比赛，可以说，她对冠军没多少兴趣，只是为了跟M16A1对战，她才肯正规的参加这种可能会进行全球直播的比赛，之前她甚至没资格跟对方站上同一个擂台。可是机会来了，她想在几十亿人面前，亲自咬断对方的喉咙。她对M16没有仇恨，没有私怨，可以说她甚至是很喜爱M16的，正因为喜欢，才想用最残忍的方式羞辱她。作为这份感情的延伸，她在新秀车轮战上，把M16的妹妹M4A1，打到进了医院，要是抢救不及时，几乎要到瘫痪的程度，从此没法再作为拳击手出战了。因此M16，是极其憎恨她的。

备战的时候AK12再没见过AN94，她拉黑了对方的电话，可AN94也没主动出现在她面前，连一场份量颇重的小组赛也没来看过。AK12不清楚对方的死活，也经常不记得自己有跟这么个人睡过，比赛多年，她经常挨打，长久而轻微的脑震荡会褫夺掉年轻人牢记过去的权力，更何况是她不在乎的过去。

作为所谓陪睡的酬劳，她仅从AN94的家里盗走了电脑里的全部资料，还拿了一些照片，几颗子弹，冰箱里一块冰，她时常认为，性是一种向世界索要真相的交易，只要她睡了足够多的人，触碰了足够多的身体，她就能从个体的真实中触碰到更广阔和核心的真实，对此她深信不疑。

半个月后她和M16A1在半决赛中相遇。

她叮嘱安洁莉亚，不要让她在耳机里听到其他人的声音——不。最好什么指示都不要。她只想听M16A1用她生硬而冷漠的嗓音，对她说出她有多么恨她。

能在擂台上死去的话，真是太美妙了。要是能死在你的手上，更是无上的幸运……我爱你。我的对手。

 

20  
AN94来到医院里，朝她姐姐的床头柜放上一个苹果。

银发红瞳，面色苍白的少女。她的姐姐。她总觉得这个人在那里见过。

因为长期治疗，她的姐姐的头发早就掉光了，只能戴着假发，她很早就给自己选了银色的头发，因为那很接近人类老去时的颜色。她也不喜欢自己泥土色的双眼，便选了个樱红色的美瞳，能外出时，总是戴着。她喜欢这种春天的颜色。

母亲因为工作忙碌，只能在夜晚来探望。她们的父亲早就与母亲离婚，为了AN94，甚至起诉过母亲，他是个好人，可AN94还是拒绝了与父亲同住。之后他就再没来看过她们。

“你瘦了许多。”

“你也是。”

“你脸上全是伤痕。不管你在做什么工作。也不要再做了。”

AN94握着这个人的手，嘴唇触到姐姐的手指，她看着这双眼，感到了一份柔软的绝望：“为了你。我什么都愿意做。”

“真的吗。”

“那是我的命运。”

这时一个电话打断了她。

从电子屏幕上，她看到了那个很熟悉的号码。可是却犹豫着要不要接。

“你去听电话吧。”那人缓慢笑着：“容我想想，我到底要向你许什么愿望。天使小姐。”

AN94心底一跳：“正好。这里也有个天使在找我呢。”

咔嗒。

“是我。”

“AN94，我现在问你一个问题，你得老实回答我。”  
天使的声音这时听着竟宛如恶魔：  
“你会花多少钱购买一条新鲜的虹鳟？”

“什么？”

 

21  
十分钟后，AN94来到同一间医院的十四层，正在她姐姐住房的对上一层。安洁莉亚和两三个她打过照面的女人站在ICU门口，神色古怪的商量着什么。

一位叫杰里科的年轻医生带着她和安洁莉亚进入病房。

接下来的景象AN94并非没有料到——AK12全身绑满绷带，接着输液管和尿袋，正在病床上苟延残喘，心电监控显示的数字将她这几天能否平安度过危险期。

她被M16打得全身多处骨折，小腿、手掌、眼眶、肋骨……主要脏器不同程度受损，影像资料显示不出的地方可能还有数不清的骨裂和软组织损伤，为了手术方便，她的头发也被剪掉了，乍一看去，倒是有点像AN94记忆中的长姐。身负死亡气息的人，拥有的皮相也是如此相似。

“输得一败涂地。”  
安洁莉亚拧着眉说：  
“内脏没有大出血已经是不幸中的万幸了。”

“为什么要找我呢。”

“因为现在的AK12可能只对你还有点用。”

“我的确不介意为她支付手术费。如果这是你所担心的话。”AN94顿了一顿：“你看起来并不像是那种会为她买保险的人，更何况是她自己。”

“价钱不等于价值。她在上救护车时就说过不要救她，可我做不到。我一直记得，当初捡她回家时她就说过，即使以后她坏掉了，她帮不上我的忙了，也请把她扔去能把她的尸体吃得干干净净的垃圾场。”

“哦。”

“我现在也不是请求，而是要求你暂时保护她——直到我能确定没人再追着她的尾巴跑为止。”

“这是工作吗。”

“要是她没因此变成废人，那她就是你的了。”

AN94看了一眼安洁莉亚，环视了一圈呆在房间里的人，她突然想起了，今晚要陪自己的姐姐吃晚饭。

“等她恢复到能够出院。就送到我家里来吧。”

 

22  
恢复至离开ICU之后，AK12被转移到普外科的深切监护室，AN94变得经常在医院内走动。可有一天，她去看AK12时，却见到AR15站在床边，用相机拍摄伤者的照片。

AN94一把抓住了对方的手，质问她：“在做什么。”

AR15轻蔑的晃着屏幕里的照片：“给M16的礼物。”

“滚出去。”

“你知道她为什么输得那么彻底吗——”

“你说什么？”

“那是因为我在比赛之前，把她的外骨骼的核心回路换成了早就被淘汰的版本，神不知鬼不觉，连她亲自检查都无法发现。”AR15冷酷的说：“既然她一直说拳击应该是纯粹肉体的竞技，那如她所愿，她终于可以只用肉身去与M16的铁血骨骼作战了。”

AN94冰冷又低沉的问：“为什么。你不是在很早之前就是她的助手了吗？既然那么讨厌她，为什么还要帮助她走到M16A1面前呢？”

“这只是属于我自己的复仇。若不是她，M4A1根本不会退出拳击界。”

“但上了台就要有失败的觉悟。”

“那AK12也是一样。”AR15甩开了对方的手：“那是她自作自受。即使武器没坏，她也是赢不了M16的——仅凭疯狂根本无法战胜对手。可惜这个道理她一直不懂。”

“够了。滚吧。”

“我听到了安洁莉亚说的话，也听到了你的回答。AN94，你不也是，只是在等待复仇而已吗？”  
AR15抓着对方的衣领说：“没人能与这种披着人皮的恶魔共处，我猜都能猜到AK12那天把你带到浴室里是想做什么。即便你真像传闻所言只是个杀戮人偶，我也不信你能容忍别人一直那么对你。”

“那你呢。AR15？”AN94突然抓住了她：“你跟AK12睡过吗？”

暴怒顷刻席卷了AR15的脸：“不要侮辱我！”

“——那看来我们都没什么好谈的了。你准备好向安洁辞职吧。”

“我从来就不属于忤逆，现在只是要回到我该去的地方罢了。”

AR15头也不回的走了出去。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

23  
AK12正式出院那日，是专车运送，被杰里科用轮椅昏昏沉沉的推到了AN94的家。当日陪同的除了安洁和AK12的狐朋狗友，还有个是AN94在业界少之又少的杀手朋友X95，她跟杰里科医生很熟，可杰里科却不知道对方是个杀手，她甚至不晓得在场的人都是什么身份，只是因为AN94是X95的朋友，AK12似乎又是AN94的朋友，她就非常尽心的关照这位伤者。把人送到后，还对AN94耳提面命家中看护的种种要点。

AN94很不习惯家里有那么多人，她旁观这帮人运送伤者，却觉得他们在运送的不是人，而是颗定时炸弹。

AK12在度过危险期后就苏醒了。意识也在一星期后恢复正常，可是她几乎一句话都不说，只用眼神和脸部动作表示自己听到别人的话语。唯有在换药时发出的可怕叫声，能让AN94知道对方的声带没有问题。

“她就交给你了。”  
把AK12安置好后，安洁莉亚揉揉自己酸痛的腰，对AN94说：  
“要是……之后发生了什么事，让你忍不住要送她上西天，请提早让我知道。我会带她走的。”

——AK12不止一次说过，她妒嫉安洁心里有其他人，她不想看到安洁关心AN94或是别的谁，可AN94很清楚这只是种有持无恐的讲法，就像威胁死人不准出轨，AK12其实对自己在安洁心中的地位非常自信，在利用又毁掉好感这回事上，AK12总是很在行。

不管怎么恶劣，她依然是更讨人喜欢的那一个。

真是不公平。

“要是她从此一蹶不振，你会怎么样。”

“不怎么样。就和以前那样，她想做什么随她的便。”

“你真疼爱她呢。”

“你不也是吗。”

“以前是吧。”AN94把药袋和注意事项单收了起来。“但现在只是工作而已。”

她承认自己对此非常失望。

 

24  
日复一日，AK12就是躺在AN94的床上，戴着护臂，打着石膏，穿着成人尿不湿，肚皮上留着手术缝合疤，无所事事的浪费着光阴，而且一句话都不曾开口说过。

AN94也没有太多跟她聊天的兴趣，日复一日的也是例行公事地照顾对方的饮食起居，她也分不清AK12到底是睡着了还是醒着，是犯了抑郁症还是失忆症，要是光看她这种颓废的样子可能会觉得她是被惨败伤透了心。可AN94也觉得对方可能快要精神分裂了，她在工作路上偶尔会琢磨一下，要是这种沉默寡言的AK12，会不会更对自己的胃口。

AR15的事情AN94从未对人说过，要是假定AK12非常信任这位助手，那被对方背叛或许，即便是这么铁石心肠的任性女人。AN94也觉得，她身上肯定存在一些弱点，只不过，这些弱点是她看不到的罢了。

她的确不了解AK12，但却也失去了想去了解的心情。

那种感觉该怎么形容呢。

AN94半夜从沙发上起床，打开冰箱门，抱着膝在冰箱灯光中坐下。

大概就是将枪口对准自己的目标一般，是她习以为常的，死水似的平静的感觉吧。

 

25  
自从AK12住进来之后，隔三差五的屋子就会有不同的人来访。

今天来了一个戴红色圆框眼镜的女人。

“早上好呀。”  
对方用笑咪咪的表情递出了名片，铁十字集团的高级经理，Ump45。  
“我可以看一下AK12小姐吗。”

“你是谁？”

“我只是想来询问她是否还想东山再起罢了。”

当然并没有真的让对方见到AK12。因为AN94在客厅里就用手枪指着Ump45的背了。

“说清楚一点。你们集团到底是来寻仇还是真的想要帮她？”

Ump45还是笑咪咪的举着手，狡猾的说道：“不如说是想来采访点独家资料吧。”

AN94把枪口指着对方下巴，双眼冷冰冰的：  
“这里不欢迎记者。”

“你知道M16A1退赛了吗？就在她进入决赛的那一刻？”  
Ump45还是笑容满脸，开始解释前因后果：  
“我们公主可是气疯了，铁十字集团虽然和铁血势不两立，可416小姐很牵挂M16A1的，她想知道，到底是为了什么会让如此骄傲的狮子自愿舍弃她的王冠？”

“想知道的话为什么不去问M16本人？”

“哎呀，若她不是这种守口如瓶的狠角色，我也不用偷偷摸到这里来啦。”  
Ump45轻轻用下巴贴近枪口：  
“AK12，恢复到现在意识应该比在医院时清醒了吧？”

“你死心吧。她不愿跟任何人说话。”

“那你知道些什么呢，人偶小姐？”对方啧啧的摇了摇头：“当心你的扳机，亲爱的，要是我没命，你辛苦守护的姐姐在今天之后就会在这个城市里消失了——那又是何苦？”

黑暗的漩涡在AN94的眼里翻涌起来，可她没有放下自己的枪：

“我只听说了有人在AK12的外骨骼上做了手脚。”

“后来我们把它回收了，经过检查并没有问题。”

“那跟我无关。比赛的事我只知道这么多——剩下的你去问其他人吧。”

听罢，Ump45若有所思的看向卧室被锁住的门，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

“好吧。要是她愿意对话，请打名片上的电话给我。”

 

25  
有时候AN94会在阳台上抽烟，时值盛夏，城市的灯火璀璨又遥远，夜空上开放着五彩的烟火。感谢AK12为她带来的挫败感，她开始无望的为生活寻求别的慰籍，香烟是其中最方便的一种。

AK12已经会坐着轮椅在房里晒太阳，可大部分时间仍然不想起床，她的体重掉了很多，脸庞瘦削而苍白。AN94经常在床头柜点燃一根烟，让它卡在烟灰缸上燃烧。因为听安洁说香烟的味道会让AK12很安心。

杰里科每隔几天就会打电话来了解恢复进度。有次恰好是X95登门拜访的时候。

“虽然这么讲有点失礼。可春田小姐是让我来看看你们是否还活着。”X95露出人畜无害的笑容说。“成为名人真是不容易呢。”

“杰里科医生刚打了电话过来。明天我会带AK12去复查。”

“她是个很热心的人。”X95把带来的花一根一根的插进花瓶里：“即便对我这种人也很温柔呢。”

AN94有察觉到杰里科对她的这位朋友的抱持特殊情感。可是要和在黑市里赫赫有名的女性杀手“雏菊”，也就是X95相爱，怕是要有舍身牺牲的觉悟才能做到吧？

“她不知道你的身份。”

X95微笑着把花理理好：“我不想让她伤心。”

或许更准确的说法是，不想让对方离开自己。毕竟杀手和医生，怎么看都是世上最不般配的一对了呢。

AN94把泡好的花茶递给了X95，同时打开了电视。

电视上播放着录制的拳击节目。大前年的总决赛擂台，M16以轻微优势战胜了芝加哥打字机，那是她的第一个冠军。

而M16和AK12的比赛，她会留在夜里辗转难眠的时间里看，看了无数次，M16是怎么把一头嚣张跋扈的狼打成只能躺在床上烂掉的垃圾，是怎么一拳一脚地，创造出AK12口中所谓的艺术性尸首。

实际上这中间不存在所谓艺术，只是这个城市俯拾皆是的恶意和暴力。

哪怕能用竞技的明目包装，其本质传达的也是人类基因深处对暴力的渴望，只有在彼此伤害时，人们才会感到他们是活着的。就像她一样，只有不停扣下扳机，才能从别人的不幸中获得一次短暂的重生。

也许时候到了，AN94想，她决定要去找M16A1聊一聊。

 

 

26  
送X95出门后，AN94收拾茶几。却听到房里传来响动。

抬头一看，AK12拄着拐杖走了出来。

三个月了。她这才第一次真正意义上自愿活动。她披着夹克，衬衫和宽松的裤子。乱糟糟的头发，消瘦的身体，似乎总是浸泡在阴影里的紫红色眼睛。一头丧家之犬。

她开口问了句话：“有烟吗。”

AN94让她坐下，塞了根烟到她嘴里，打火机点燃。同时把烟灰缸放到AK12腿上。

“我去洗个澡。你这里坐一下。”

AK12只是沉默的抽烟，不回答。

谁都不知道她在想什么。

AN94把烟盒打开，放在方便AK12拿到的地方。接着进了浴室。

等她出来时，烟灰缸里只是多了几个烟头。AK12还是维持原样的坐着。电视上播放着拳击节目。

AN94放好浴巾，来到AK12面前，拿掉了对方嘴里快要燃尽的烟，放在烟灰缸里压灭了。

然后她拨了拨对方银色的刘海，把它拨到两边，即使受伤了，堕落了，也依然年青，精神不好，脸庞却奇迹的变得完整了。三个月，足够让脸部的皮肉之伤恢复如初。

AN94捧着她的脸，凑过去，用嘴唇碰了碰对方的唇尖。AK12的嘴唇又干又薄，只能用唾液去湿润着它，缓慢接纳着从对方口中释放的香烟气味。她用手指撬开AK12的牙齿，好让自己的舌头能入侵对方的口腔。她没有反抗。

“最近有很多人来找你。我拒绝了他们——”

AN94的手指抚摸着AK12的下唇，再补了一个吻。

“但你若想拿回自己失去的东西，我知道有人可以帮你。而且，我必须告诉你一件事——”

“你被AR15背叛了，是她在比赛前弄坏了你的装备。所以——”

“我早就知道了。”

破天荒的，AK12的眼睛动了起来，抬眼与AN94目光相接。

“她说你根本没察觉。”

“陪着自己那么久的装备，它身上再细微的改变拳手都能感受得到。那是我默许的——”

AN94把手放了下来。

失望的疼痛延绵不绝的刺着她的心。

她到底希望从AK12口中听到些什么呢？

“早点睡吧。明天我带你去复查。”

 

27  
无所事事的停滞感如水一般渗进了这座房屋。只要待在AK12身边，AN94就能清晰的听到时间流动的声音，时间无处不在，这刻它可能是一株即将开花的百合，洗衣机的轰轰声，下一刻就变成咬在牙齿间、一支逐渐变短的烟。它可以是任何事物，为AK12剪掉变长的指甲时，AN94甚至能听到它在指甲的截面上说着悄悄话：留给你的日子已经不多了。

阳光灿烂的天气里，她们总待在阳台上抽烟。AK12习惯于裹着薄毛毯，在长椅上坐定，AN94给她什么烟她都照抽。她像是再也感知不到周围的事物一样，既安静，又顺从，本来机警的眼睛死水无波的望向楼下的街景。AN94也同样沉默的陪着她。

但是带AK12去医院做检查后，她都会开车绕路去海边待一会。AN94很喜欢看海。

AN94偶尔会像之前那样，不带通知的就去吻她，她还会挤到床上和AK12一起睡，肆无忌惮的搂着对方脑袋入眠。伤者没有抗拒，可是也没什么积极的表示。她们每天都睡到很晚才起床。

AN94猜测可能只是对方单纯的不想和她说话。但每次安洁或者杰里科过来，她都会找个理由回避，目的只是不想看到AK12在别人面前滔滔不绝的样子。

听说AK12恢复速度很好。AN94便开始逛宠物店和花店，这半个月里，阳台里多了一排盆栽，不工作，也不用照顾伤者的时候，她便料理这些植物，里面投入的热情大的令她自己也难以置信。

人总得要给自己找点事情做。

即便AK12康复后离开了，她也还是渴望家里能有什么需要她的东西存在。

但是在一次工作中，她被子弹击中了左手。

找杰里科处理伤口后，她很晚才回到家。回去后，她见到AK12只是坐在黑暗中，电视上放着拳击比赛，发白的光线通过电视窗投在AK12脸上。她嘴上的烟头早就灭掉了。

“……抱歉我回来晚了。你想吃点什么吗。”AN94开了灯，把手上的绷带掩藏在大衣下面。

AK12动了动，按动她手上的遥控器，把电视关掉了。她裹着身上的毛毯，像块积木一样倒在沙发上，像是终于找到了让自己入睡的理由，她闭上眼，对AN94置之不顾。

AN94还是把客厅的灯关掉了。

她百感交集的坐在AK12身边，用右手去梳了梳对方的头发。闷臭的烟味在这个空间中盘旋着，像只秃鹫。

AK12的头发长长了不少。她已经不再需要拐杖帮助走路了。AN94负责了她骨折后期的康复训练，拍片复查里骨头已经愈合，软组织的屈伸也恢复正常。

似乎也该是时候让她回她该去的地方了。

她想对对方说自己受了伤，可是不知该怎么开口。再讲，即便说了又如何，AK12大概也不会对她有什么怜悯的。

不管从哪一步开始，思绪总是会转回这个死结上。

她到底希望从AK12口中听到什么呢。

 

28  
AN94对于被抛弃的处境总是非常敏感。

隔天起床，她就已经嗅到了房屋里那股浓烈的离弃味道——AK12走了。

没有留言，没有预警，没有任何先兆，她就那么走了。拐杖，药物，衣服都留在家里。洗手池上残留着她剪下的碎发，浴缸里放了满满一缸水，却好像没人进去洗过，干净得叫人心寒。

AN94拿起电话，拨通了安洁莉亚的号码。可才嘟嘟几声，她又挂断了。

她有必要问么。AK12要去哪里是她自己的自由吧。

AN94的大脑一片空白，她坐在浴缸边上，手上捏着一撮AK12的头发。

她还没来得及思考下一步自己该做什么，安洁的回电就响起来了。

“AK12凌晨五点左右突然来我这里了，她回来后蒙头就睡了，我怕你还没起床，没有打电话通知你。”

“嗯。”

“那也正好了。你现在又受了伤，要再照顾她的话负担太重啦。”

“我知道。”

“你最近也好好休息吧——AK12的事我会再和你——”

AN94不想再听下去了。她抬起手，把手机用力的砸向了浴缸。

 

29  
那日之后AN94便去收养了两只小猫。

AK12的不告而别给她带来了意想不到的打击。她早就为类似的别离准备了许久，可最终还是抵不过跌到低谷的情绪。

——如果AK12没有因此成为废人，那她就是你的了。

“撒谎。”

明明是她成为了废人才有可能留在我身边吧。

但是如果，她真的失去了双腿，或者没有了手，没了眼睛，也听不到东西了，再也没有伤害他人的能力了，我又会真的觉得开心吗。

AN94一枪打烂被钉在靶子上的M16A1的照片。

“如果你不是个女人就好了。”

 

30  
大约一个月后，AN94从安洁处听到AK12正在准备康复训练，试图重新回到赛场的消息。

对于充当AK12保姆的这份工作，安洁莉亚很大方的往AN94的账户打入了大笔的钱，几乎够她取十个人的人头。

然后差不多这个时间，她去替安洁莉亚郊区的一座工厂找人送货，对方好像是个叫内格夫的军火贩子，也是安洁莉亚长期的情报来源。

在完成这个小任务返途路上，AN94的车出了点小问题，安洁让她就地打电话叫内格夫帮忙，不出几分钟，后者就派人开了辆拖车来，把AN94的车拉去了附近一个修理店。

那日天气炎热，又是在石山很多的地方，黄沙滚滚的公路附近寸草不生，破落的美式招牌和加油站是路上唯一能见到的人造风景。他们到了一个挨着废弃发电站的修理店下了车。

有个女店员出来接人，AN94正想对对方讲明车子的问题，却在那时，从店里听到了非常熟悉的声音。

“喂，我都说了那么多次了，你就回来帮我干活怎么样啦。”

“有像你这样厚脸皮的人吗！你为什么不早点给M16打死啊！”

“能活下来是因为我命硬你不让啊？——”

AN94心口里的血液猛的涌到了头顶，她撇下了内格夫的下属，走向修理店，狠狠推开了那扇半掩着的百叶门。

店里坐着站着的人都齐刷刷的看向了门口。

其中一个人就是AK12。

AR15目瞪口呆的站在柜台后，手里拿着汗巾和可乐，汗珠在她满是机油味的脸上流了下来。

僵硬的疼痛蔓延上AN94的四肢，她感觉自己变成了机器人，身体里的零件在那刻一块接着一块生锈、断裂，跌落到地面无声展开的空洞里头，已经再也找不到复生的方法了。

“嗨。”AK12晃了晃手中的烟头，对AN94打了个招呼，就转回头，不说话了。

“你来这里干什么。”AR15板着脸问。

AN94觉得她该说点什么，可她又能对AK12说什么呢，这个人，用这种残酷的方式否定了她的所有努力，那么轻易的，就原谅了这个害她几乎要惨死赛场的AR15，却不肯对一个为她煎熬了数月之久的保护者说一句再见。

她死死盯着戴着鸭舌帽的AK12，张了张嘴，试图申诉，声带的零件锈蚀得无法转动。她只能倒退两步，走了出去，走入了郊外惨烈的阳光。

 

31  
AN94最后把那辆车丢在了修理店里，乘坐内格夫的车辆回到市区。那个周末，她把两只猫拜托给了X95，带着一个黑色手提袋，去了格里芬场馆附近的一座商场里的网红甜品店。

她在甜品店的户外座位处坐下，点了牛奶和草莓蛋糕，取出一本小说，放在桌子上。目光透过落地窗看向店内的客人。

M16A1正和她的妹妹M4在一个不显眼的角落里，喝饮品，聊着天，看起来很高兴的样子。

M16是这座城市的名人。若不经乔装，她出现的地方都会不少粉丝聚集拍照。可因为M4喜欢甜食，在对方大学下课后，M16总会陪她钻到城市的角落里去找寻新品的甜点，坊间传闻便说，只要你做的一手好吃的甜品，要在自家厨房钓到这位三届冠军也是完全可能的。

AN94跟踪这对姐妹快三个月了。

不知是妒嫉，是仇恨还是单纯的好奇心驱使，AN94很想看看把AK12差点打成残废的前冠军到底是个怎么样的人。

自从AK12出院之后她就鬼使神差的在工作之余抽出时间去追踪这个人的行踪，为此还花了一笔钱去雇用侦探去搜集M16和M4的信息，X95甚至开玩笑的说她可以帮忙免费解决掉M16，可是被拒绝了。

M16绑着单马尾，戴着鸭舌帽和平光眼镜，跟戴着贝雷帽的M4挤在厢座里有说有笑的，要是不认真看，的确很难从这个满是温柔的脸上，认出那是广告上那个目露凶光的冷血拳手。

AN94的甜品和饮料来了，她低头喝了一口牛奶，眼神没有离开店里的M16。

半小时过去，M16才和M4起身，同时起身的还有隔壁坐着的一位高挑的灰发少女。

M16对那位女孩交代了几句，就让对方带着M4先离开了。

AN94觉得自己像是看错了，但是——在她的视野里，M16确确实实，是在向她的方向，走过来了。

“你就是AN94吗？”

M16把手揣在墨绿色风衣口袋里，冲杀手沉静的说着，仿佛只是在询问对方，能不能一起享受这次难得的下午茶。

 

32  
“你就是AN94吗？”

M16笑了笑说：

“花那么多时间跟着我和M4，你要不是看上我了，就肯定是想要我的命了。”

AN94放下杯子，抬起头说：

“两者都不是。”

“我知道你在黑市里很有名。可是你不会对女人下手。”

“——凡事都有特例。只是现在没到那个时候。”  
M16拉开AN94桌子旁边的椅子，坐下来，看着她的眼睛说：

“我想我知道你想要我命的理由——”

“也许你知道。但我只是想问你一个问题，M16小姐。”AN94平静的说：“为什么，你要在击败她之后宣布退出比赛？”

“你猜呢？”

“我猜不出。”

“你可以说说看。毕竟我又不能把你怎么样，对吗。”

“但你退赛了似乎很高兴呢。”

“我只是想试试彻底遵循一次欲望去做事。”

“所以你也第一次放任自己，在倒数时不分青红皂白的对比赛对手下毒手了对吗？”

AN94目不转睛的盯着M16的带疤的双眼：

“你本来是个恪守赛场规则的拳手，却在那一次，唯有那一次，用了AK12对待敌人的方式来对待她——你想替自己的妹妹复仇，却在品尝复仇的快感那刻发现，你渐渐变成了自己最讨厌的那个人。”

M16发出了一阵笑声，既不是嘲弄，也不是讽刺，笑声里包含着纯粹和敞亮的快乐。

AN94料不到她竟然是个会这么笑的女人。

“报复的快感只是在一瞬间，在那之后，每打出一拳，都是痛苦和空虚。”

很奇怪的，M16朝AN94伸出手去，AN94没感觉到对方身上存在恶意或杀意，她就那么眼睁睁的，看着这只曾经把AK12打到内脏挫伤的坚韧的手，拂过了她的脸颊。

“但那场比赛是公正的，我们只不过是做了自己该做的事。”

“并不公正。你知道她的装备被做了手脚吗——”

“我在赛场上就看出那个骨骼不对劲了，可AK12的眼神让我知道，她早就清楚这里的阴谋，可她不在乎，她只想跟我对打，所以我遂了她的愿，也满足了我自己的欲望。我告诉你。要是再有下一次，我还是会这样揍她，还会揍到你再也无法把她救回来——”

“——你做得到的话就做给我看看啊。”

AK12的声音从后面传了过来。

AN94还没回过神，就见到对方一把抓住了M16的手，把它用力砸到桌子上，差点要打翻AN94的牛奶。

“哟。这么巧呀？”

M16歪着头冲AK12笑笑，站起身：“你没死就最好。不然M4可是会哭的。”

“真叫我荣幸，竟然还会哭，难道你家的小公主还忘不了别人拳头的滋味吗。”AK12龇牙咧嘴的笑着，恢复了她往日的乖戾。

“那只是因为她太善良了。”

M16的眼睛斜下来，看向AN94震惊的脸。

“就跟你一样，人偶小姐，你们总是在不必要的地方同情心泛滥。我一直不理解，为什么你会喜欢上这种疯狗——”

“不要跟这女人说话。”AK12揪着M16的衣领冷笑道：“不想M4见到她最喜欢的姐姐鼻青脸肿的回到保姆车上，就给我滚。”

M16不知道到底是在对谁说话，她低声道：“我们以后还有许多机会见面的。现在……就先让我说再见吧。”

M16甩开了AK12的手，整理了一下衣领，就冷淡的离开了。

 

AK12回头看了AN94一眼，便在M16先前的位置上，坐了下来。

“你在这里做什么。”

AN94空洞而无奈的盯着杯中的牛奶。回答：“这里的甜品很好吃。”

她拿起杯子，努力不让骨头的颤抖表现在动作上：“我经常来这里喝下午茶。”

“是吗。”

AK12摸出烟盒，点了一根，转头让店员拿来了餐单，接过后丢在了桌子上：

“有哪些甜品比较好吃的？告诉我。”

 

33  
AK12只点了一杯美式咖啡，边抽烟边喝，不玩手机，也不看杂志，就是没什么仪表的翘着腿坐在椅子里，一杯喝完了又叫了一杯。她对苦涩味道的接受能力竟出乎意料的高。

AN94只得陪着一路无言的喝完自己的牛奶，但挖了几口蛋糕就怎么都吃不下去了。

“不吃了吗。”

“——有点腻。”

“又是你说这里的甜品不错的。”

AN94不知道怎么开口，其实她甜的东西只能接受牛奶，蛋糕的话，重芝士奶油类的都会让她难以下口，点这份招牌蛋糕只是想伪装自己是个与芸芸众生相似的正常人罢了。

AK12支着桌起身，猫着腰把AN94的蛋糕碟拉过来，拿过勺子，三口两口就把蛋糕吃完了。

她舔舔嘴唇，把最后一点咖啡喝完。AN94忍不住问：“觉得怎么样？”

“好难吃。”

“……哦。”

“那杯呢，喝完了吗。”

“嗯。”

说着AK12就掏掏裤袋，拿出一张纸钞放在桌上，起身提起AN94放在隔壁椅子上的手提袋，掂了掂说：

“呵。你还真的是想干掉M16啊？”

AN94无言以对。

“开车来的？”AK12续问。

“嗯。租的车。”

“什么公司的车啊？付点钱叫他们跨点回收好了。坐我的车走。”

“去哪里？”

AK12把袋子反背在背上，吸了口烟：“不知道。”

——去哪里随便转转就好。

 

34  
去哪里随便逛逛吧——这是AN94想带AK12去海边时常会说的话。

现在坐在AK12的车子上，AN94浑身充满如坐针毡的矛盾感，当看到车子驶上那条熟悉的观海长廊时，心脏甚至扑通扑通的跳了起来。

在落日还剩最后一点余晖的时间点上，AK12把车子停在海堤边，深蓝色的天际正往金色的水平线徐徐压迫下去。

“你今天不用训练吗。”

“谁跟你说我要训练。”

本来回一句“安洁说你每天都在做特训想要重返擂台”，可AN94还是把话吞了下去。

海浪的声音和隐约的咸味在风中摇荡，伴随着海鸥的叫声，衬托得车里的环境更是安静，安静得有点刺耳。

“你那天是生气了吗。”沉默许久，AK12才开口问。

“你指什么。”

“你去AR15店里那天。是生气了吧。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“——即使我真的生气了，又跟你有什么关系？”AN94冲口而出道：“你有在意过我的想法吗？”

AK12双手叠在方向盘上，把头垫在上面，眯着眼看过来。

“你在妒嫉AR15吗。”

AN94闭紧嘴唇，唇下的牙齿在用力的咬合着。

“没准我真正妒嫉的是M16A1——”

毕竟她让你不顾一切，连自己的安危都不关心，只是为了用牙齿咬到她，哪怕只是将口水溅到她的衣服上，都让你这么兴奋和满足。

AK12单手扶着方向盘，背部贴着座椅，一只手朝副驾驶座伸过去，出其不意的，就拂过了AN94的脸颊。

就那么一瞬间。手指碰到皮肤一瞬间，她就原谅了她。

“不止你。我也非常妒嫉她呢。”

接着，AK12推开车门，下车走向副驾驶座，拉开AN94那边的门，在暗蓝的天际下，把身子探入车厢，搂着AN94的肩膀，轻轻亲了她的嘴唇。

“你的口味就跟你的厨艺一样差。挑的外卖难吃，自己做的食物也难吃，这几个月我都不知道我是怎么忍受得了你塞进我嘴里的东西的，你以为你是在喂狗吗？”AK12边亲她边说。

胸口像是被人放了一把火，AN94伸手去搂着，回应着对方的吻，她拉着AK12的衣领，试图把对方拖进副驾驶座，却反被压制在座椅上，后脑勺被人摁着抵住椅背，纤细的脖子昂着，承受着嘴唇上延绵不绝却异常浓厚的亲吻，打开的口唇邀请着对方的舌头侵入她最柔软的地方。

“AK12…你求你听我说……”

AN94激动又委屈的攥着AK12的卫衣衣领，苦苦恳求道：

“让我杀了她吧，我想为你击倒她，我每天每天都在想着这件事，从知道你受伤开始一直想到现在，我已经忍了太久了。再也不想忍耐下去了…！”

从我清楚自己喜欢上你开始，我就恨不得要对所有伤害过你的人千刀万剐。哪怕对方是个孩子，哪怕对方是你深爱的女人。不如说，正因为是你让我打破了我身上所有的原则，我才能确认自己有多爱你。

“不行。”AK12拿食指挖进杀手温热的口唇里，指尖搅着湿滑的舌头，她对完全向自己敞开的口唇上放肆的舔着，像在舔舐甜味的蜜桃：“不要这么做。AN94，乖一点，只要你听话，我就会补偿你的。”

“我为什么要这么听话？”AN94被自己的告白堵的喉管发涩，快要哭出声来：“我还是第一次那么想要一个人死。只要是打过你的人，哪怕是和你睡过的，我都想把她们置之死地——”

“你整死M16，就有更多的人要追在屁股后头要整死你。”AK12哑着声音说：“在这条街上，没人在乎我和你的死活，可是M16和我们不一样。”

“正因为她不一样，你才要追逐她。你喜欢她。”

“我没有追逐任何人。”AK12否认道，她把AN94的上半身搂入自己怀里，强行把她从副驾驶座里拖出来：“我只是想按照自己的欲望生活下去而已。”

她把AN94横抱了起来。七个月过去了，AN94在一阵眩晕中想，AK12终于恢复了她本来的面目。随着一阵车门打开的声音，AN94被塞进了车后座里，随即AK12的体重就压了上来。

在这股暗蓝色的，低回如歌的空气之中，AK12拉上车门，伸手去脱AN94的衣服，她低着头，把脸埋在杀手柔软的胸口上，顺着温暖的皮肤咬上了对方的脖子。在AN94的耳垂边，细细碎碎的亲吻着她：

“待会做完之后——你负责开车回去。好吗。”

“为什么…？”AN94伸手搂着对方脑袋，AK12很温顺的把头枕入了她的颈窝：“你待会要走吗？”

“我不走。我只是开不了车了。天已经黑下来了。”

“AK12……？”

“我的眼睛，在天黑后就看不见路了。”

——所以，之后的事，就拜托你了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

35  
“是什么时候开始的？”

“不知道。只是有一天夜里做梦醒了。就发现自己看不到了。”

“你没告诉安洁吗。”

“不想说。”

“你不告诉别人也不告诉医生，那没人可以帮你的。”

“等到这双眼完全看不见再说吧。”

“AK12——”

AN94在黑暗中把手压在对方的肩膀上，低吼道：

“现在就跟我去医院吧。”

车里很暗，只有远方灯塔间或传来的亮光穿过了车窗，照在车后座上，但就这点光线，也不足够支撑AK12看清床伴的面孔。

她不想作答，视野里迷蒙的光片，如同蝴蝶的翅膀在眼球上划过去，她能感受到AN94骑在她身上的重量，她的右手沿着AN94大腿摸到她的屁股，左手则顺着对方光裸紧致的腰身，缓缓滑上去，从柔软的胸侧直至握住整个乳房，她像是沉迷入了这种触感，驱动手指去揉捏着，掌心玩弄着那凸起的乳首。

“……我在跟你说正经的事。”AN94略带嗔怪的按住她。紧绷的担忧被害羞的念头打断了。

“我知道。但今晚就放过我吧。”

AK12坐起身，双手环抱着AN94的腰，脸埋在对方的乳房间，舌头舔拭着温暖的乳侧：

“走吧。开车回去。”

“回哪里。”

“我住的地方——你知道在哪的吧。我现在体力早就没受伤前好了，夜晚不早点睡不行。”

“……之前养伤时你总是傍晚就关在房里不出来。也是因为眼睛吗？”

“也许吧。”  
AK12若有所思：  
“我有一段时间想强迫自己训练，训练耳朵，训练鼻子，训练在黑暗里感知四周的知觉，我不知道瞎了之后我在这个地方还能怎么生存下去。我在房里尝试冷静下来，摸黑抽烟，用耳朵去辨识世界的变动，有时我整个夜晚都睡不着。还能听到你在客厅里走来走去。”

“你不会瞎的。换对眼睛就是了。现在装个义眼要不了多少时间的。”

“不知道。也许我不想装。”

“为什么你对这件事一点紧张感都没有？！而且还瞒着我们。”

“你不高兴吗。”  
AK12轻笑一声，循着眼内蝴蝶似的片状的微光往上看，看着AN94，双手滑下去，捏着对方的屁股：  
“这样一来，夜晚我就哪儿都去不了了。在夜里我就是个残废的蠢货，你想怎么报复我都可以。”

“不要说这种话。”AN94心慌的抓着AK12在她身上乱摸的手，却避不开对方凑过来的嘴唇：“我从没想过要你留在我的身边。更别提要用这种卑鄙的方式。”

“你不想要我了吗。”AK12用脸颊蹭她，不厌其烦的用口唇包纳着对方的嘴唇和肌肤，像是被炙热的话语激起了生理欲望，她小声说道：“不要动。”

“……不管你看不看得见，你不都是随心所欲的行动的吗。”AN94才不领情，她用手臂抵着对方围拢而来的怀抱，把头歪到一边，喘着气，一种古怪的想要撒娇的渴望把她的担忧压了下去：“就像上一次，你不还是在夜里跑了，把我丢在家里了吗。”

“那次我闻到药水的味道。你受伤了吧。受伤了，还要带着我这个累赘，太麻烦了。”AK12用着像是能把人勒死的力度牢牢的搂着AN94，从后控制着她，脸蹭在对方柔软的头发里：“所以我快天亮时就跑了。”

“为什么你就不能跟我说一声呢。”AN94的心口又痛了起来：“我又不会强迫你留下来。”

“我知道你会哭。所以我提早走了。”  
AK12在这种野蛮的控制之中感到了强烈的安全感，她用鼻尖拨开这些冒着热气的头发，张口咬了咬AN94的后颈，舔舐着她：  
“不要在我面前哭。不然我不知道会做出什么事来。”

“说到底你就是不想见到我对吗。因为你讨厌被人见到自己丢脸的样子。但那不是我自己要求来照顾你的，那只是，安洁给我的工作。”  
听到这句话，反而让AN94的眼眶酸了起来：  
“你为什么还要出现在我面前？为什么我和M16对话时你会出现在那里！明明我们可以不见面的，既然你想走，那就滚的远远的好了，干嘛还要带我来这里，干嘛还要抱我呢？”

“我跟踪你了。我也知道你一直有跟踪M16。我要找你，只是想搞清楚你是不是生气了而已。”

“——可恶。”

“不许再妒嫉了。AN94。你没什么必要为了我这种废物而哭。”

AN94蜷缩在对方的怀抱里，很丢脸的哭了出声，像是在别扭的释放着长时间来压抑着的全部情绪，她呜呜咽咽的流下了眼泪来，一边哭着，一边用指甲紧抓着AK12的手臂。把她的手抓的十分的痛。

AK12拿手摸索着AN94的嘴唇，凑过去吻她，咸咸的、温热的脸颊皮肤，给她的舌头带来了苦涩的味道。她用吻把杀手的哭泣渐渐止息下来。

“……没想到，你哭起来的声音也蛮可爱的嘛。”

 

36  
情绪剧烈波动之后，AN94终于在半盒烟的作用下恢复了那种心如死水的冷淡感，她只穿一件衬衫，光着腿，就开着车子穿过市区，驶向临近废弃港口的一片廉价居民住宅区。AK12的家，一个被改装过的老车库就呆在一堆工业钢筋之中，和乱草丛生的小院子一起等着她们的到来。

AK12全程躺在车后座上抽烟，整个车厢都是她和AN94制造出来的烟臭味，这种味道使她相当惬意，要是没有香烟和AN94，她可能不知道要怎么从受伤的日子中撑下来，现在，她康复了，恢复了食欲和性欲，AN94的身体和呻吟满足了她因受伤而生锈日久的双手，她舔了也闻了手上残留的那种属于女人的腥甜气息，竟然奇怪的对当下的境遇十分的满足。

到达车库后，AN94用有点清冷的声音叫AK12起来，语调冷淡得让她自己也有点吃惊。

她总在跟AK12挨得很近、近的她能确保不会有其他人偷听的私密场合中才敢放纵自己发泄情绪，是自己太做作还是太笨拙呢……一旦离开了AK12的双手，她就无法说服自己对对方摆出温柔的样子了。

她们现在到底算是什么关系呢。

她已经累得不想去思考这种无谓的事情了。反正她知道，她根本没法丢下AK12不管的。

她叫AK12穿衣服，关掉引擎，跳下车后开了车门。

AK12却在车后座上摸索着衣物，问了一句：“你在哪里，在车门边吗。”

AN94在门边愣住了。

她差点不记得对方看不见了。

“我在这里。”AN94忍着胃里翻涌的酸苦感，钻进后座里去替她拿衣服，低声叽咕：“不该来这里的，我刚就该带你去医院。”

“让我再考虑一下吧。”

“有什么好考虑的。”AN94觉得有点烦躁：“我既然接下这份工作，我就要保证你彻底变好。”

“没办法了。变不回以前那样了。”  
AK12摸索着对方的手，低声说让AN94脑袋过来，然后贴着对方的脸颊说：  
“你有个很坏的地方就是经常不愿意接受现实。这个缺点，很坏很坏。你喜欢用幻想去代替正在发生的事情。实际上，你根本没必要去想那么多。”

AN94心里一点都不是滋味，她没有回答，只是沉默的扶着AK12，走下车子，沿着黑暗中的碎石路走向那个怪兽似的老车库。

这个所谓的家是个改装过的车库，铁皮墙上有一个被切出来的窗，室内阴暗又狭窄，里面只有几样家具，床，小煮食炉，旧沙发，破冰箱，吊在天花板上的沙包，椅子上的烂拳套，垃圾食品外卖盒在垃圾箱边上堆成了山，一个简陋的洗浴间跟车库连在一起，铁皮墙上全是涂鸦。

AN94领着AK12到折叠床上坐下，开了交叉悬在半空的白炽灯管，环视了一圈这个很难被称为一个家的落脚点，比起她租用的高层公寓，这里简直跟一个垃圾箱差不多。

“干嘛要住在这里。安洁那边不是有宿舍吗。”

“我喜欢。”AK12摸烟出来，并请AN94从床底替她拿一罐可乐：“这里所有东西都是我自己搞来的。我不需要那么多物质享受。最好就是待在这种没人知道的地方。”

“就你一个人。”

“干嘛。你想检查我有没带过女人回来吗。”

“……我没有那种意思。”AN94把可乐塞到对方手里，为自己持续发酵的妒嫉感到了一点羞耻。

“我只会在别人的家里搞……嗯，你不是最清楚的吗。”AK12抓着可乐，顺着AN94的手指摸过去，环住她的手腕：“那么，你今晚留下来，还是走？要是得走，车随你开。不还我也可以。”

“你想我留下吗。”

“你可真烦。试探我也要有个限度。”

AN94觉得有点小委屈。她撇撇嘴，侧过头去，在嘴唇上亲了AK12一下：

“我明天还有工作。你早上可以载我回市区吧？”

“啥时结束。”

“看目标什么时候离开酒店，动作快的话，下午就没事了。”

“那结束之后，去训练馆找我。”AK12轻拉着AN94的鬓发，朝后摸去按着对方的后脑勺，享受着施加在她嘴唇上的连绵不绝的温暖触感：“我喜欢泡澡。以前去橙草镇上的家具拍卖场偷了一个小浴缸，用车拉回来的。没准比你家里那只豪华浴缸还好使。”

“……听上去很脏的样子。”

“至少我敢用。”

“那，要一起泡吗。”

“那可挤不下两个人。”AK12哼哼道：“但淋浴头还能用。要陪我洗吗。”

 

37  
按AN94的标准看，这个所谓的临时洗浴室真实脏的要死。发黄的瓷砖，毛胚水泥地，生锈的水龙头上吊着一块肥皂，像是随时要倒塌的铁皮顶棚，花洒拿铁丝捆在水管上，连着一个不知用了多久的电热水器。不敢相信在冬天时AK12要怎么用这地方洗澡，冷风能从顶棚的四面八方渗进来。

只有水是真的够热。AN94的脑袋被热水劈头浇下来，刚开始差点热得要叫出声，向后退却一头撞到AK12的胸上，对方踉跄一步才把在朦胧的视线中把AN94扶稳了。那么小的地方，却有两个赤条条的女孩子挤在一起洗澡。还得小心别碰到墙壁。这对AN94来说真是艰难过杀人。

“不要乱动。你这笨蛋。这里很窄的。”

“太热了。”AN94贴住AK12的身体，缩着屁股避开热烫的水流：“这水到底有几度啊？”

“这才不热。你站过去点。”

说着要AN94站过去一点，最后也只是正面搂着，把AN94往水管那边碎步推了过去，这样水流反倒正淋在AK12的脑袋上了。

“这样好些了吧？”AK12满脸是水，哼哼道：“你来负责洗头发。”

“你这样会得皮肤癌的吧？”AN94的眼神很狐疑，可是她意外的觉得在这种狭窄的地方跟AK12贴在一起感觉很不错，赤身裸体，摸到的肌肤都水淋淋，滑溜溜的……虽然这么想不太恰当，可她觉得现在自己和AK12，比以前任何一个时间都来得亲密。

“你好烦啊。到底要不要洗头啊。”

“这里……没洗发水吗。”AN94四下张望，只见到洗手盆上有一个装着肥皂的网袋。

“肥皂洗啊。”

“看起来好脏。”中产家庭出身的AN94是真的对这种贫民窟一样的生活环境吓呆了。

“别啰嗦了。快洗。”

AN94只得鼓起勇气，跨过去解下肥皂，小心把这块半巴掌大的红色皂块倒出，在水下清洗了好几遍才拿回来，有点赌气的搓在AK12脑袋上。泡沫很快就冒出来了。

AN94尽责的给对方洗着头发，泡沫沿着水流冲刷过她们富有弹性的皮肤，AK12顶着一头泡泡，手很不安分的摸AN94的腰背和胸部，不知到底是要洗澡还是干脆在浴室里就来一发。她让AN94把肥皂递来她手上，胡乱摸到AN94的发尾，手上一抓，就开始力度没大没小的给AN94搓头发了。

“你不要只洗一边……”AN94小声叽咕道，知道对方看不清，只能把在为她洗头的手拉到还没打上泡沫的头顶上去。

“要是搞你的话我肯定会做的很到位的……即使看不到，我都可以把你操到哭。”AK12把滑腻腻的肥皂往AN94整个头顶都搓了一遍，抄起双手，像是揉面一样将她的头发乱抓了一通。

“为什么你总是能说出这么下流的话啊？”

“切。可你不是蛮喜欢的吗。”

AN94轻轻拉住AK12的手，认真的说：“你不如搬来和我一起住吧。”

“不要。”

“但、但又是你自己说把之后的事情都交给我的。”

“我不打算到一个随时就会上西天的女人家里住。”AK12让开一点位置，把AN94的脑袋拉过来冲水：“除非你愿意让我把你姐送进太平间里去吧。”

AN94浑身抖了一下，抬起头说：“就那种程度，不至于会要我的命的。”

“那就是你的事了。”AK12闭着眼睛说：“反正我不住过去。你想见我，就自己待在这里。”

“可是……呜啊。”AN94用力甩了甩头，把粘在脸上的头发拨到后面：“这里离医院太远了。”

“想去医院就自己开车去。”AK12漫不经心的抓抓AN94的头发：“这就可以了吧。冲干净了吗。”

“算了。你别动了。我来洗。”

最后她们花了快半小时才把头发洗干净。

 

38  
AK12对生活的需求低的让人发指，AN94想找风筒吹头发都找不着，毛巾也只有一条，几乎擦不干头发，AN94忍无可忍，开车去了五公里外的一间小超市采购了一堆生活必需品，趁着AK12看不见，把它们都塞在床底或者柜子里。她想之后肯定要找个时间把这个狗窝好好打扫一次。

AK12在灯下盲打沙包。完全没管杀手在干些啥。可她打着打着就被AN94揪着背心拉到沙发上，一条毛巾随即砸中了她的脸。

“等吹干头发再玩。”

“什么？我都是留它自己干的。”

“你是笨蛋吗？这样会感冒的。”

“我从来没着凉过。”

“我不管。你又说夜里你变瞎时我怎么对你都可以。”

“真混账……！”AK12头上蒙着毛巾，AN94用力的擦着她的头发：“可恶。我改变主意了。我早晚得换对透视眼回来。隔十米都看得到你有没穿内衣！”

“你最好说到做到。”AN94半蹲下来，托着AK12的脸说：“看不见的话你夜场的擂台还怎么打？”

“我无所谓。”

“你真的是……”AN94气不打一处来：“我还以为你是那种，会吧拳击当作是生存使命的女人。”

“谁说的……”拳手很坏的笑起来。“只是那么多玩命的方式里，我对这种还没厌倦罢了。”

这下AN94不想理她了。她接好吹风筒的电插头，啪的开了开关就往AK12的脑袋上吹。

AK12也许真的是喜欢暖的东西，风筒的热风一吹过来，她就乖乖的任由AN94摆弄了，她用奶声奶气的语调叫AN94走近点，便搂着对方的腰把头埋到胸上，发出了接吻时才有的哼呜的声音。AN94也只能顺着她。

十点左右，AN94还在收拾车库里的垃圾，AK12就自己朝着床盲走过去了。她踩了踩是床的位置，就跳上去，随便裹上一张被单就睡了下去。

“你累了？”

“嗯。”

AN94叹了口气，她处理完清扫出来的垃圾。洗手，刷牙，在脏兮兮的马桶上上厕所，就关灯睡在了AK12旁边。

“睡来我这里。”AK12张开一边手臂，招呼着AN94。

以往她从未这么温柔的呼唤过她。

AN94顺从而忐忑的没入AK12的怀抱里。车库外传来蟋蟀和猫的叫声。

关上灯之后，这个黑暗，如同垃圾箱似的居所，像巨兽般发出了均匀的呼吸声，她们会在巨兽的胃里沉睡，没人知道明天到底还会不会到来。

“安洁莉亚在你受伤时说，要是你能撑下来，你没有变成废人，那你就是我的了——”

AN94轻轻在AK12的锁骨上滚了一圈，搂着对方肩膀的手滑到脖子后，玩着AK12柔顺的发尾，她的心脏被未知的幸福感鼓得很满，胀痛得快要裂开了。

“你会是属于我的吗。”她的声音变得很小。

“安洁莉亚太了解我了。所以她说的，关于我的话，基本都不会错。”AK12答道。

——没准，这次她也说对了呢。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

＊这次来写点路人……是很渣的416，请404厨慎用。  
＊明明本质黄暴文，却日渐变成了狗血都市连续剧

 

39  
铁十字集团大厦坐落在寸土寸金的河岸商业区上，其中一座塔楼面向河流上游，低头就能见到市区游乐场著名的鲸鱼摩天轮。塔楼顶层建有豪华套房，专人24小时配餐，空中走廊直通美丽的温室花园。

正因为喜欢顶层俯瞰全市的风景，HK416才常常在这里过夜。

周末经历了两场大型派对，HK416累得从回来就一觉睡到隔天中午。她养的布偶猫也在这里，和主人一起蜷在被窝中睡懒觉。早上金枪鱼已经吃饱，床上也只剩416一人，猫咪自然大摇大摆占据了半壁江山，要知道，平时416可是那种不会缺人给她暖床的女孩子。

知道416现在暂时醒不来，电铃不按，门也不敲，Ump45就拿着托盘径自进了来。

房里的遮光窗帘拉得紧紧的，室内昏暗无比，只有一盏小小的门边灯应声亮起，照亮了地毯的一角。

猫在被子下发出窸窣的声音。

Ump45把托盘端去放在小圆桌上，那是416日常在卧室办公的位置。但没等多久，她就看到床上的人在伸懒腰了。

“45……？”

“起来了吗？”

“嗯……”416一身起床气，她缓慢翻了个身，丝绸睡袍都扯开了，露出了肩膀，“……啊，完全不想起床。”

“你下午还有杂志采访哦。”

“取消不就行了吗。”

“那可是从去年约到现在才拿到你空档的杂志呢。”Ump45拉开一点窗帘，让阳光洒在床褥上：“看在是我朋友采访的份上，帮我个忙好不好。”

“……明明是我的管家，却反过来要挟我了啊？”416把被子拉过头顶，腿一动就压在了猫的身上，它懒洋洋的从被子下钻出来，爬到枕头上蜷成了一团。她大大打了个哈欠，宿醉造成的头痛还在她的头颅里起作用。

“时间还早呢。要是你想睡，我就过会再给你做午餐。”

“不了……等我一会。”

然后她在床上磨蹭了快半小时。待真的坐到圆桌前吃早午餐，已经是一小时后的事了。

Ump45早有准备，她先前的托盘上只放了漱口茶和热毛巾，趁对方洗漱时她到厨房做了培根香蕉松饼和香蕉奶昔，香蕉坚果塔是提早在冰箱里冻好的。

HK416的发顶还翘了几撮毛起来，就这样穿着睡衣吃早餐，猫跳上桌子，用蓝色的眼睛盯着盘子里的松饼。Ump45又给它放了一小份金枪鱼，它晃晃尾巴就低头吃了起来。

“这孩子就是跟着你才变得那么胖的。”HK416边切松饼边懒洋洋的念叨，“再这么下去，我就得从你的工资划钱去给它买跑步机了。”

“下次不会的了。”

“你的伤口都好了吗。”

“什么伤口。”Ump45装傻，在一旁为416整理下午出行的衣装。

“前晚的，别以为我不记得。每次只要和你，我下手都不知轻重。”

“这句话我就当是赞誉了——至少在床上，我总是做得比你其他的情人要好。”

“毕竟你的工作就是要讨好我嘛。”

“哎呀。别那么说。虽说是工作的一部分，可我的确全情投入。只要是为了你。”

“你撒谎的唯一作用就是给我解酒了。”HK416漫不经心的吸着香蕉奶昔，又拿勺子去挖点心碟上精致的坚果塔：“下午几点结束？”

“快的话三点。接着就没别的安排了。”

HK416没回答，她慢条斯理的吃完了早餐，端着奶昔起身，让Ump45带着猫和她一起去温室。

 

40  
温室里种着不少香蕉树。浓密交错的绿色阔叶上方是网状的玻璃穹顶，阴天迷蒙光线覆盖在温室四周，中午才会放晴，这种毫不刺眼的天气最适合一个宿醉的人了。HK416走过玻璃楼梯，鲜艳茂盛热带植物夹道迎接她，猫躺在Ump45的怀里，伸长脖子朝外看，若是不抱紧，这猫会一头扎进温室里找不到了。

“周末去做跟踪的忍者们汇报了一些微不足道的消息，我见你忙着派对，就没跟你说。关于M16的，要听吗？”Ump45抱着猫走到416身后说。

“说吧。”416伸手去挠了挠猫脑袋：“是她又跟自己妹妹去吃甜品被记者偷拍了吗。”

“并不是。忍者发现一个黑市里的杀手也在跟踪她，AN94，就像之前几个月向你汇报过的，M16去跟她说话了。但谈话内容不清楚，而在那之后——”Ump45把猫移近416：“M16退赛前击败的那个拳击手也出现了，似乎跟M16发生了争执。”

“动手了？”

“只是言语争执。之后我又叫一个人去跟着AK12，她就跟AN94去了海边，接着去了’地窟区’，盯了一晚，什么事都没发生。”她又补充：“只是看来她们俩关系的确不错——”

“野狗总是相互咬个不停啊。”416讽刺的笑笑：“要不是安洁莉亚是父亲特意叮嘱过要关照的老部下，就凭她是很难在黑市里站稳脚跟的。更别提在我们眼皮底下带起那个新人。”

“——我想安洁莉亚小姐能获取总裁的信任本身就已经是很了不起的能力了。”

“你总能找到反驳我的理由呢。”

“你也不喜欢下属对你唯命是从吧？”

“若那个叫AK12的女人真的决定复出，你就去把她拉过来我们这里。”

“要是她又不肯呢。”

“现在你不是已经找到把柄了吗，除了安洁莉亚之外的？”

Ump45无奈的笑笑：“即便你对AN94下手，那女人也是不为所动的。我很清楚，她心里从不在乎任何人。”

“哦。那不是跟我很像吗。”

HK416的手离开了猫，伸前去托起Ump45的下巴：

“我还以为你最擅长对付这种看似毫无破绽的人渣。”

“你高看我了。”Ump45保持微笑。

“尽你的能力去做。她想要什么都满足她。被M16这么狠狠羞辱了一次，我不信她还能像之前那么口硬。”

“伤了这一回，她的身体机能或许大不如前了。”

“那就与我无关了。”HK416把奶昔递给管家，径自把猫抱到自己手上，用喵声去逗它：“替代品要多少有多少，但只要有一丝机会能打败M16，哪怕是1%的概率，我都要去尝试。”

“我明白了。”

“不喝吗？”话谈完了。HK416抬起猫爪子，对Ump45轻轻摇了摇，脸上满是无邪的笑容。“你不是老吹嘘自己做的奶昔世界第一么。”

只有在这种时候她才变得像个符合自己年龄的、可爱的女孩子。

“这个嘛。”

Ump45凑近对方脸颊道：

“我想在你嘴里尝一下就足够了。”

接吻间隙里HK416像是想起了什么。她轻按这45的嘴唇把她推开一点说：“你确定今天没有别的行程了？”

“没有了。”45顺势抵着她的手指，逐节亲吻上去：“怎么了。”

“那下午载我去商店街。”416松开手，猫跳到了地上，转了一圈抬头看着她们：“我都差点忘了……受了伤的拳击手，在这座城市里可不止一个呢。”

 

41  
商店街顾名思义是集中了众多商铺和餐饮店铺的繁华街道，但在这座城市里，商店街有个特殊指代，是说集中在地窟区以北和主河道下游之间的二手买卖店铺街，那里靠近填海区，内部散布电子垃圾处理场，黑工扎堆，移民很多，是犯罪组织生长的巢穴。但冲着首都体育赛事的高额奖金，每年这里都会杀出几个逆流而上，靠着运气和实力挤进媒体视野的运动员。

Ump45对这里不能更熟悉了。当然，这不是指她成为秘书后多次为了416的私人喜好前来挖掘此处潜藏的未来冠军，而是因为，她本来就是在这个三教九流的地方出生的。

“到了。”

Ump45开着车停在一处偏僻的7－11便利店前，紧邻着几家破落的柏青哥店铺。她开了车门，HK416就踩着十厘米的水台高跟鞋走了下来。

阳光洒在街道上，风卷起带着金属臭味的尘土。

她走进便利店，轻敲了一下自动门的玻璃，说道：

“下午好啊。你还活着吗？”

柜台后一个正在对着镜子检查自己额头上伤口的店员，愣了一愣。

“你又挨谁的打了啊？”HK416双手在胸前搭起来，轻蔑的冲着那满头金毛的店员笑了笑：“就为了那点可怜的酬金去给人打假拳，你真没用。”

“不劳你费心。我最后可是堂堂正正的赢了。”AK74U不服气的摆正帽子，掩住额头的伤口：“你来这里干嘛。”

“来邀请你加入我们。”HK416轻轻转动手腕，示意45在门外等她：“怎么样，都多久了，还没考虑好吗？”

“我早就拒绝过你了。”

“你那可不是真心话。”

“我怎么不是真心的了。”

HK416大踏步向前，双手支在柜台上，上身朝前靠向74U，压低声音：“不然你上周往我手机上发一堆醉话表白干什么？”

对方的香水味使74U刹那脸都红了：“你也知道那是醉话了。怎么能作数？！”

“那你是不怕我把你的胡言乱语传到网路上去了咯？”HK416嘴唇一开一合，浅粉色唇膏把她的嘴唇包裹得像可口的果冻：“我再问你一次，跟我上车，还是等半小时后格里芬论坛刷爆你的音频？给你三分钟做决定。”

然而一分钟不到。74U就黑着脸钻进房车车厢里了。

车子穿过破落的街区朝上游的河岸码头驶去。HK416托着腮盯着74U，若有所思般，涂着蓝色指甲油的手指一下下敲着座椅的皮革。74U正红着脸喝车上备好的菠萝果汁：

“看着我干嘛。”

HK416也不说话，就挨过去，手肘支在扶手座上，一只手去拨开74U的帽子，扫开刘海，检查她额头上伤口的缝线：“痛吗。”

74U痛得缩缩眉头，可心里却因为对方举动里的温柔而放下了戒心，她叽咕道：“我没事。”

“真是蠢材。若是成为我的人，每月都能领大笔工资，却非要留在这种地方，为那些下三滥的赌局出卖自己——”416略带嗔怪的捏捏74U的耳朵：“现在你是赢了，但以后可没人再敢为你找外快了。”

“你以为我是为了谁才中途撕约的。”74U脑袋一缩躲开了，却大胆的抓住了HK416的手：“我知道那家伙是故意的…她在台上，朝我说你的坏话，我早就知道她瞧不起你的家族，巨浪也在耳机里劝我，但我最后还是没忍住……”

“连你都打不过，还敢看不起铁十字集团？你对手胆子可真大。”HK416差点要笑了，她朝司机位轻打一下响指，Ump45就领会了对方的意思。

“我警告你。你可别去整她。那家伙也是为了混口饭吃而已。”

“我看起来像是会做那种脏事的人吗。”

HK416面不改色反握住74U的手，手指轻挠对方手心：

“还是说，要是我满足你这个要求，你就愿意加入我的队伍里？”

74U无可奈何的放下果汁，用双手去拉住416，让她别闹：“我不懂……你干嘛三番四次的亲自来招募我。你大可以打电话的。”

“可能是因为我很喜欢你吧。”

74U的心脏像是过了电，她强迫自己不去看416那双宝石般的漂亮眼睛，别开头说：“那你可真够滥情的啊，铁十字旗下拳手那么多，你喜欢得过来？”

“啧啧。你的对手在擂台上是这么骂我的？”

“哼。用得着听人说吗。店里随便一本小道杂志都在刊登你每晚都在哪个明星在夜店里鬼混啊。”

“我好像闻到了一股醋味。”

“才、才没有！你爱跟谁厮混关我什么事啊！”

“听。这不就是在吃醋吗。”

离码头还有一段距离，可河边的阳光已经穿过隧道外的隔音墙，射进了车内，拢在HK416银白的头发后，使得她的微笑益发世故和危险，416用带着香气的，白皙的手指划过74U下巴，把她发红的脸颊摆正来，被74U紧紧握着的那只手，反倒把对方倾斜的身体也拖近了。

HK416是个纤弱又精美的富家小姐，她能用这点力度带动一位格斗者结实的身躯，只是因为，74U心底渴望她这么做。

她又怎么能对自己喜欢的女孩子说不呢。

“好在我有个能消除妒嫉的魔法，你要试试看吗。”

Ump45橙灰色的眼珠斜向了倒后镜，又转回车前的路面。

倒后镜里。后座的两个人正在接吻。

 

下班高峰，市区堵得吓人，她们到达码头已是傍晚。Ump45在码头附近的高级会所停了车，前后的保镖车辆也停下来。她打开门。HK416还是一身光鲜，整整齐齐的下了地，踏着红地毯就和保镖一同进了会所。

74U却在车上一脸别扭的擦着脸上沾着的口红。

虽然不敢真的在车上做什么，可在有外人的情况下差点擦枪走火，冷静下来后，却叫她羞耻到了极点。

Ump45笑眯眯的歪着头：“需要用湿纸巾吗？扶手柜里有哦。”

“不、不用。”74U赶快戴上帽子。她一瞬间想要逃跑。却被锁死的车门扼杀掉了这个念头。

“请从这边走。”管家还是笑眯眯的：“请赶紧了。晚会快要开始了。”

“晚会？”

“今晚铁十字集团邀请了上赛季参赛的所有拳击选手在游艇上开派对。你不知道吗？上个月请柬应该已经寄出去了的。”

“我住的地方没有邮箱。快递和信件都是寄到9A91家的……啊。”

仿佛明白了什么，74U抿抿嘴，没有再深究下去。她略一迟疑，还是下了决心，循着45指向的通道跨了出车外。

 

42  
六个小时之前。

“抱歉。我就是这两只猫的主人。医生。它们状况还好吗？”

宠物诊所里，AN94小心翼翼的拿着风衣走近诊断台，穿着白衣的医生转身过来才发现是她认识的人。

“Vector小姐？原来今天是你当班啊。”

Vector摘下口罩，按了按桌子上的电铃说：“有位医生的妻子快生孩子了，我便替他顶半天班——你怎么了？养宠物了？”

“嗯。在论坛的收养启示里找了一对喜欢的猫。”

“它们身体暂时没什么问题。只是你以后喂食时要注意点，诊断单上都写了注意事项，回去慢慢调整吧。”

“好的。”AN94松了口气，把宠物包放在台上，坐下来。她今早的工作因为目标行程改变而临时取消了，大半天的时间都空了下来，便来把宠物接走，先前都是X95替她把猫送来诊所的，说是排便和进食都不太好，猫又小，怕处理不好，便在短信里通知AN94，先让猫都住院再说。

“自由职业者真好呢。周一这个时间还有空来。”Vector戴上金丝眼镜，把头发捋到耳后，低头看病历。“东区地铁早上意外停运了呢。我都是打出租才从家里赶来的。”

“算是吧……早上刚好不忙。”

“教钢琴的一般都什么时候约课啊，不是都等学生下学校才开始吗。”

“呃……也不止教钢琴的。有时也画画，绘本之类的。”不知怎的，完全没有心理准备的AN94把她平日的伪装职业都抖了出来。虽然和Vector只是偶尔因为猫而聊上的网友，可AN94真的不太擅长对付普通人。养猫的事情，也没和对方说过。

“真羡慕啊。我可是一点艺术才华都没有呢。”

Vector自言自语着，起身打开其中一个透明隔间，把猫一只只抱出来，搁进AN94的宠物包里。

“谢谢你。”

“刚好我也要下班了。”Vector摘下手套，轻轻打了个哈欠，捶了捶因为久坐而酸痛不已的腰。

“呃…你是要坐地铁回家吗。”

“好像还在停运啊。没办法了，打个车吧，我明天休息，下午还想找个地方逛街呢。”

“噢。”AN94低下头，安置好猫儿，把宠物包拉上。“要是你不介意。我可以送你回去。”

“嗯？你有车吗。”

“有……虽然不是我的车。但是我能用。”

“这样啊。那就麻烦你了。”

 

43

虽说是要送Vector回家。但对方中途改变主意让AN94陪她逛一会街，可能是天气很好，心情也不错的缘故，AN94答应了。把猫送回家里后，她推荐Vector来了这家地铁都要转两次车的冷门商场里，这边写字楼比较少，但商场还挺豪华的。

购物过后。她们坐在昨天AN94跟踪M16的那家甜品店里，对着一桌子的精致蛋糕啧啧称奇，这都是AN94请的。还有一壶奶油玫瑰花草茶。

“这个地方蛮舒服的嘛？你经常来吗。”

“……算是吧。我偶尔会到这里喝下午茶。”

 

她们断断续续、天南地北的聊了下去，聊到AN94几乎都忘了时间。中途，Vector去上厕所，她路过了一家正在做折扣的精品店，看见橱窗里一只猫猫抱枕非常可爱，就想回去招呼AN94去买。但回程半路，却觉得狐疑了起来。

她看见，AN94正坐着、鼓着脸颊的在吃蛋糕，可是她身后，却有一只超巨大的，雪白雪白的北极熊玩偶在朝她们的座位走过去，走的颤颤巍巍的，跨过了木质小围栏，接着冲AN94的背，举起了两只超大的爪子。

“你在干什么！”

北极熊两只毛茸茸的大爪子，一下拍到AN94的肩膀上，对方一口蛋糕直接被震得叉歪了，脸上奶油涂了一片。

“这是怎么一回事？开玩笑也要有个限度吧？！”

Vector有点生气了。冲过去对着玩偶熊就是一顿好骂。谁知玩偶熊抬起爪，笨拙的拔掉头上的头套，这一拔下来，在场的人都看到熊里面的人是个银发红眸的少女。

“AK12……？”

“你在这干啥啊。”AK12抱着大熊头，瞧瞧愠怒的Vector又瞧瞧吓呆的AN94，拿下巴指了指兽医小姐：“这家伙谁？”

“我在逛街呢……你，为什么会在这里？早上不是送你去训练馆了吗？”

“那边临时有比赛占了地方，我就先来做兼职啊。你呢，不用工作吗？”

“——我工作取消了。”AN94的心脏扑通扑通的跳起来，生怕口没遮拦的AK12会暴露点什么，她连忙推了推这只又白又胖的布偶熊，小声解释道：“这位是……我网上认识的朋友。是个兽医。我早上去把宠物从她的诊所里拿回来了。”

“噢。宠物。你没对我说过呢。”

“这个回头再说。”AN94转身安抚不明就里的Vector，一嘴雪白的胡子尬笑道：“没事的，这个人……是我认识的人。”

“真的？”

“那当然了。”AK12懒洋洋的冲兽医说道，挺了挺自己毛茸茸的雪白的胸：“这家伙可是我的客人呢。”

“好了。AK12！”AN94脸涨红了。连忙推着这头大白熊往外走：“你先去干你的活吧。”

“哼？你这混蛋，你爱和什么女人搞在一起是你的事，但我车还在你那，你不要忘了去训练馆接我啊。”

AK12丢下这句话就大摇大摆的穿着熊套装走了。留下AN94和兽医面面相觑。

只有安洁莉亚的信息悄悄发到了AN94的手机上，可是她没有看见。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

44  
“啊，你来了？”

安洁莉亚在训练馆角落朝AN94打招呼，后者拎着一盒甜点就溜了过来：“我来晚了。刚送了个朋友回家。”

“时间倒是掐的好，这边也快结束了。”安洁的拇指反手就指着场馆中央，只有三两个人还在做训练，其中之一就是AK12：“你好像不是第一次来这里吧？”

“以前来过。”AN94叽咕道：“让你带我来的。”

“但这次是那家伙让你来的。”

“……算是吧。她要我接她回家。”

“你看。我并没有说错吧。”安洁狡猾的笑笑：“你已经得到她了。”

“没有这回事。”AN94把东西放在门边的置物柜里说：“你觉得她像是那种随便就能换主人的狗么。”

“AK12以前从未邀过外人来看她练习。即使是她的狐朋狗友都没试过。”安洁轻描淡写的说道：“要获取动物的信任是很难的，要不就像我一样从小把她拉扯大，要不就像你那样，在她受伤，在最低潮的时候拉她一把。”

“你是想说我赶上好时候了吗。”

“至少我觉得你是唯一会感激这次机会的人，如果，你真的像你所说般，为了她什么都愿意做——”

安洁莉亚取出一支万宝路，把滤嘴那头往烟盒上扣了几下：

“说实话，我原本对你的决心只是一笑置之的。更不希望你陷的太深。”

“你会觉得我很可笑吗。”AN94不安的问。“如果你一开始就觉得我会陷下去，你就不会放任我跟AK12接触了吧。”

“但这是你为了自己作出的第二个决定，那代表了你的意志。”

“第一个决定就是成为你的狗。”

安洁莉亚耸耸肩：“我总是按捺不住自己想去帮助他人跨越人生的难题。”

“我很感激。”

“要感谢就努力替我干活吧。我把AK12交给你，还有一个原因也是想把她藏起来的，只是现在看来是不可能了。”

AN94眨眨眼，想起了手机上收到的短信。

“刚你在信息里说的事情？”

“没错。”安洁莉亚打着火机，点燃香烟：“你要帮我说服她参加铁十字集团办的晚宴。”

“她肯定拒绝过了吧。”

“请柬看都没看就撕了，只说她讨厌晚上出门。”安洁莉亚啧了一声：“但她也真的怪，现在晚上都看不到人，训练也要求早早就走，打电话就说在家里睡觉，这是得了嗜睡症吗。”

AN94脊背爬过一丝寒意。她不敢把实情告知安洁。

“待会她下训练你就去跟她说，把她带去我办公室——而且你也要去赴宴，你得负责保护她，要是有人危害到她安全，就尽你所能带她走。”

“慢着。”AN94故作镇静的走到安洁面前：“——为什么一定要AK12出席呢。她现在身体大不如以前了，想早点休息也很正常吧？更何况她最讨厌那种媒体云集的地方。”

“要是能帮她拒绝我早就做了。但没办法，中午我接到电话说：铁十字上层有人要见她。”安洁深深呼出一口烟：“你知道我的出身，那对我来说等于一个绝对的命令。”

“所以，别再问了，把她带过去吧，然后剩下的事就只能祈祷了。”

 

45  
训练结束。浴室里充满了温热水汽和花洒的声音，AN94忐忑不安的站在浴室内的置物柜边，听着AK12和其他人对话的声音，胃的重量在一点点的沉下去。

没多久AK12就光着身子走出了洗浴间，AN94在延绵的雾气中叫了她一声，对方便慢吞吞的溜达了过来。

AN94刚想对她说一句辛苦了，可没开口就见AK12顶着一头湿毛凑到了她面前，大狗般在鬓发附近用力闻来闻去。

“哼。这不是你喷的香水吧。看来你跟那个兽医搞的蛮开心的嘛？”

AN94一愣。才想起Vector方才的确带她去了一家饰品店，为她试了不少发夹，想必这些微乎其微的香味是经由对方的手带上她的头发。

也真亏AK12能闻出来。

“你别胡说。那是我朋友不小心蹭上去的。”AN94抓着AK12的手臂，着急解释：“你先穿衣服，我有事要和你说呢。”

“说什么啊。我今晚想吃烤肉啊，趁天没黑先载我去石田谷区啊——”

AK12大大咧咧，浑身水的就去抱AN94，湿答答的手抓住对方长长的鬓发，把她脑袋拢在自己臂弯里，不等AN94反应过来就闷头亲了上去。

“额，抱歉——”

门口传来的声音让AN94吓得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，她连忙推开AK12，反手把她拉到自己身后，遮住AK12的裸｜体。她警戒的看着门口，雾气中进来的是一个瘦高的灰发少女。

“你谁？”AK12眯着眼伸长脖子看着对方。

“我是MG4，是新来的兼职后勤……我想问AK12小姐在里面吗……？”

“她不在这里。”也不知道为什么，AN94心急的撒谎了：“你找她有什么事。”

“安洁的办公室刚来了很多人，他们似乎都在找AK12小姐……”

AK12耳朵竖了起来。

“如果可以，你们见到就通知她一声吧。安洁好像有麻烦了。”

 

46  
AK12满头水的踢开了安洁办公室的门，可她脚都没伸进去，就被几支黑洞洞的枪口指住了脑袋。安洁的办公桌被四五个大汉围住，椅子上还坐着个银色长发的女人。

“这欢迎的方式也太粗暴了吧。”AK12吃吃笑了下就举起手来：“但没想到你还会回来这个破地方啊。PK——”

PK从椅子上下来，：“我是代表铁十字集团来邀请你去赴宴的。相信你不会那么不识趣吧。”

“我就是不去。你能怎么样？”

“我多的是办法让你就范，只是看在安洁的份上，我可以让你选个能保住自己脸的办法吧。”PK走到她面前，扫了一眼正在AK12身后举枪瞄准她的AN94：“把枪放下来，人偶，你的雇主还在我们手里呢。”

“AK12。”安洁莉亚无奈地发出命令道：“跟她走吧。不会花费你很多时间的。”

“我对你们而言没有利用价值。”AK12冷冷道：“我已经不是以前的我了。”

“我只负责把你带到那个人面前。这些话你就自己跟她说吧。”

打手一拥而上，把AK12钳制住了。安洁情急之下喊道：“你们带她走可以，但我只要求一件事！”

“什么？”

“让AN94也跟着去。她不会碍事的，卸掉她的武器，让她跟着AK12就够了。”

“我不要她跟着。”AK12暴怒了：“这不关她的事，别以为我受了她照顾就真的把她当做我的保姆了！”

“这不需要你说，安洁莉亚，本来我们就要连这个人偶一起带走的。”PK答道。

安洁莉亚愣在原地。一群人在AK12骂骂咧咧的声音里离开了房间，很快地，房里空空如也，只有一台破旧的换气扇还在门边转动。

 

47  
晚宴上。HK416穿着镶嵌着钻石的深蓝色长裙，在舞池中央跟人群寒暄，许多新人拳击手试图和她套近乎的，她也罕见的心情很好地一一回应，直到她见到拿着酒杯朝她走来的M16，才让私服的保镖把围在她身边的人屏退了。

“好久不见了。”

话是这么说，但在M16面前HK416还是颇为高傲的把手抬了起来，做派跟小时候一模一样。

M16也不像以前那样会跟她怄气，只是接过对方的手就浅浅的吻了一下。

“这条裙子很衬你。”HK416扬起微笑，挽着M16的手就沿着宴厅的外围散起步来：“你瞧，这么多年了，还是我挑选的东西最适合你。”

“谢谢了。”M16眼神瞥下来，扫了一眼自己身上穿的黑色长裙，那是HK416早在一个星期前就寄去她家里的礼物。说来好笑，不管她换了多少次电话，搬过多少次家，416都还是能准确的把她揪出来。也许只有她离开了这个城市，或者干脆死了，才能从这个大小姐的眼皮底下逃走吧。

但HK416从不会干涉她的生活，她很任性却极有分寸，这也许是M16唯一能欣赏她，而且容忍这段不太正常的友谊的原因所在了。

“你妹妹呢。不把她带过来吗。”

“M4不喜欢这种场合。”

“你也不喜欢吧。”

“要不是你的手下威胁要砸了我的房子，我的确也不会出现在这里。”

“说实话吧。”HK416对这个回答甚是满意。“不管你陪着M4多久，也无法消除你的罪咎感的——爱可不是犯人借以赎罪的手段。”

“也许我只是单纯的爱她呢。”M16勾起一个讥讽的笑容。“我也得感谢你。本来，你多的是方法可以摧毁我，尤其是你知道我对M4做过的事，我的过去。”

“我知道你重视她，甚于世界上其他的一切。”

HK416眨眨眼。

“所以。说不定我只是等到最好的时机把你推落悬崖呢。”

“M4没有我也没关系的。不如说这就是我对她的期望——她要成长，就得踏过我的尸体。”

“你不在的话。她会伤心的吧。她和你和我都不同，她看似冷漠，实际上却完全做不来残忍的事。”

虽然这句话是在说M4，可M16脑中却想起了，在甜品店跟她对峙的那个女性杀手的脸孔。

“也许她们适合一个更温柔的环境去生存。”M16的眼神迷茫了。“但现实容不得她们选择，只能带着伤口拼命活下去。”

“你今天说的话很感性呢。我很喜欢你这种样子。”HK416露出真心实意的笑容，轻轻拉住对方的手：“因为这样才能触碰到真实的你吧？这会是我的错觉吗。”

“我也不是那种处处都要伪装自己的人。”

“所以对我也可以咯？露出你脆弱的样子。”HK416格格的笑了：“你就是这点太可爱了，让我无法放下。”

M16露出一点苦笑，把杯子里的威士忌喝了下去：“你还是别太粘人的好。”

“那么，我留你一个人独处好了。”HK416把手松开，面对面搂着了M16的腰：“虽然你比赛很忙，但偶尔也回一下我的信息吧。好吗？”

“尽力而为吧。”

“玩的开心点。”她踮起脚，在M16的脸庞上落下一吻：“我走了。下个赛季，记得要回来。”

“我会的。”

HK416回以微笑，转身就朝宴厅的另一边走了过去。

48

“啊，怎么一脸的不高兴呢。”

HK416结束了和M16的对话，转入舞池和74U结伴跳了支舞。

“你跟你的所谓宿敌关系真是好得要命啊。”74U说的很冷淡，但转眼就被416掐住了脸蛋，痛的她叫了一声。

“那只是开战前麻痹对手的一种手段噢，拔剑之前先行礼，骑士之道你没听说过吗。”

“谁信你啊。”74U有点气鼓鼓的：“按你的能力，想铲除M16还用得着等打擂台吗，把她绑到你身边不就好了吗？”

“哎呀。那样不是太无聊了吗？”HK416很夸张的在74U手中转了个圈：“我还是很喜欢她的。我给她那么多难题那么多困境，只是为了看到她能为我露出别人看不到的模样呢。这点癖好可不能怪我——因为我和她在彼此生活中出现的时间太早了。即使我现在想换个人去取代她的位置，也做不到了。”

“那要是真的有人能在擂台上打败她呢。”

74U暗地拉着416的臂膀，把她身子转过来面对着自己。

“你一直就是期待看到她失败吧？要是有人实现了你的愿望，那个人是不是能取代了M16了？”

HK416略微吃惊地抬起头，跟74U目对目，对方眼神里的火焰让她想起了无数个、曾经对她许下过承诺最终却一败涂地的挑战者。

——啊，果然又是这样啊。

“那等你打败她之后再说吧。小骑士。”

HK416笑着按下74U的手，凑前去和她耳语，并引领起了舞步：“我待会有事要处理，你先到我的房间里来，等着我。”

74U的心脏猛的收紧了。

“或许我可以悄悄告诉你，该怎么击败那位前三届冠军呢。”

 

49  
AK12和AN94被带到了会所的一个议事室里，里面都是装饰用的书架。Ump45背着手在窗边眺望着江景，直到纷扰人声传入了房间，她才回过神来。

AK12被架到房里，连同她的同伴一起，只是一个怒气冲冲，另一个满脸阴云。Ump45不禁有点感概：两条狗，再怎么不好惹，也是有办法能让她们乖乖爬进笼子里的。

“请坐。”

“哼？这个声音。”AK12还没说完，就被拉到书桌前的椅子上，被按着坐下了，双手反剪背后，用手铐铐在了一起。“——那可不是我们地窟区的名人嘛，Ump45？”

Ump45微微笑道：“我的名气可远比不上你。AK12。”

“我可没资格跟你相提并论。你这个满手都是血的怪胎。”

AK12其实已经看不清眼前的东西了，可她还能感知到朦胧的光线，于是她冲着面前最亮的地方大声说道：

“AN94，我告诉你，这个叫Ump45的家伙，她以前有个妹妹，而且她妹得了和你姐姐一样的怪病。”

她不知道AN94在哪里，只好把头随便偏向了左边，但其实AN94正在她右后方，被人抓着胳膊，大气都不敢出地，沉默的听着。有个保镖朝AK12吼“闭嘴”，可她却不打算停下来：

“可这家伙没有你这么有钱去支付医药费，她没有父母，没有保险也没有存款，是个从小跟着收容所的蠢货们在电子垃圾场混生活的可怜虫，后来她干了什么呢，她到黑市买了药，亲手把自己的妹妹给害死了——还说这是为了让她不再继续忍受痛苦。”

“AK12……！”AN94忍不住叫出声来了。她已经见到Ump45整个表情都不对了。

“我从小就知道这家伙了，当时还觉得她脑袋蛮灵光的，但没想到她会是这种杀死自己妹妹的混账。这条街上我谁都瞧不起，但她却是我特别蔑视的。要是你主人想让你来跟我谈判，那就玩儿你自己的去吧。我才不要跟你这个废物呼吸同一片空气。”

“真不巧了。我偏偏是要自己来说服你呢。雪狼。”

HK416从门口款款行至AK12身后，带着香水味的一只手，很有力度地压在她肩膀上。

“居然趁我不在时攻击我的管家，你真是好大的胆子啊。”

“放开我。你这婊子。”AK12狠狠抖开对方的手，龇牙咧嘴的反击道：“居然会收这种下三滥的败类来做什么管家，你的脑子也好不了哪里去了。HK416。”

“至少你也承认45脑袋很灵光不是吗。”HK416大笑着拍了拍AK12的肩膀，转而靠在书桌上：“不像你，连别人在你的外骨骼上动手脚了都看不出，那到底谁才是傻子呢。”

”416小姐——请不要离她太近。”

“是啊。我怕我说话飞出来的口水都要玷污你的衣服呢。”

“我可不介意哦。”HK416抬头看了一眼AN94，仿佛挑衅般吐出一句话：“毕竟你也曾经是我愿意邀上自己的床的拳击手啊。挨过M16的打，倒让你的脸变得更可爱了呢。”

AN94整个身体都凉了。

“哼。要是真的跟你睡，你信不信我连你裤子都没脱我就能动手勒死你。”

HK416又是一阵笑：“我怎么可能不信呢。”

“HK416小姐——”AN94紧张不已地插进了对话：“我请你放AK12离开。她不是你需要的人啊。”

“哦？我倒是想听听你的说法，人偶。”

此话一出，AN94的话就堵在喉咙里出不来了。

她不知道是否该由她宣布这个真相。

“不用你说。AN94。”AK12吸了一口气，缓慢地说：“我打不了比赛了。我的眼睛，在夜晚就再也看不到东西了。你想让我加入铁十字也没用，我现在只是个打几下沙包就会喘气的废物而已。”

Ump45虽然在刚才已经从AK12的肢体语言感觉到了些许异样，可真的听她亲口说出来，还是感到非常不可思议：“你说什么？”

“混账，Ump45，你连人话都听不懂了吗。我眼睛看不见了。到了夜晚我就是个实打实的瞎子了。”

“哦？但都这么久了，安洁对你已经吝啬到这个地步了吗，连对义眼都不肯帮你装了？”416说。

“她不知道，该死的，我才不要换什么眼睛。”

HK416露出一副成竹在胸的表情，她伸出手，在AK12的眼睛前晃了晃，边晃还边在笑，仿佛在测试对方是否真的目盲，这种行为却让AN94怒从中来：

“住手，不要这样对她！”AN94发出咆哮的声音：“我叫你住手你听到了没有！”

“真是忠心耿耿呢。你就那么喜欢她吗？”HK416收回手，目光指向了AN94：“不过，本来出身不俗的你居然会想到成为一个黑暗中的杀手。连这种怪诞的人生选择都做得出，也难你看人的眼光这么不对劲了。”

HK416离开书桌，走向了AN94，一只手抚摸上对方的脸庞，指尖拨弄着她的额发，讪笑道：“你应该很了解她吧？毕竟你们都是那种关系了——告诉我，为什么你的情人不想换眼睛呢？会这么坚决的拒绝治疗，总有一点感天动地的苦衷才能成全吧？”

“你在问什么狗屁问题。AN94，不要管她！”

“告诉我啊。”

“……”AN94脑袋一片空白，她只能想到她，安洁莉亚，她的脸孔在视线的盲区放大又缩小，但就是没法转化为语言倾吐出来：“我……不知道。”

“不知道？那我告诉你吧。”

HK416挑衅般看回到终于把头偏对方向的AK12身上：

“那是因为正式的年度赛季不允许任何体内植入电子设备的拳击手参赛——她不想换眼睛，只是为了不让自己从根本上丧失参赛的资格而已，我估计她就是在拳击台上被人打个半死，也不愿意被隔绝在擂台之外，反正前期海选赛都是早场，到了排位赛才是夜场，你就是想瞒着所有人，直到你打进排位阶段再说，对不对？”

AK12的脸煞白了。

HK416见状，好笑地拍了拍AN94因为震惊而彻底愣住了的脸：“你瞧，连我都要比你更了解你喜欢的人呢——真可惜啊，人偶，得到一个人的身体可不代表能得到她的心呢。”

AK12猛的站了起来，拖着椅子就想往声源的方向冲过去，却被涌过来的保镖一肘子放倒在了地上。

“但现在你不用担心了。”

HK416眯着眼看着被压制在地毯上的拳手，摆摆手让Ump45别过来，独自走近了那头狼：

“好消息，大赠品，甜蜜万圣节的烤火鸡：从这赛季开始，我们会扩大海选人数，而且破天荒的允许内置电子设备和义肢的人参赛，你可以不要外骨骼，干脆一对金属的手臂去擂台参加对战。输了赢了都是公平的——”

“我才不要你们施舍。”AK12愤怒的低吼着，头又被保镖用力按到地毯上。

“其实我今天也不是一定要你加入我们。”HK416稍微挽起裙角，弯下腰，把一只手指点到AK12的额头上：“因为你做了一件我从来不敢做的事，我才一直想要见你。”

“哼，你难道也想被M16搞到卧床不起吗？我早就看透你了，婊子，你这辈子都是追着甩了你的女人不放，你的脸皮比一块盾牌还要厚呢。”

Ump45仿佛听到了自己脑里理智断线的声音，她黑着脸拉开了保镖，揪起AK12的领口，势大力沉的给了对方脸颊一拳，那是真正懂得拳击的人才能打出来的力度：“你再说一次？”

“45，住手。”416皱起眉头说：“不要打人。”

可她没有听，还是挥出了第二拳。AN94浑身颤抖了一下。

“好了——”416把手放在自己的管家肩上，语气很温柔：“你答应过我的。”

Ump45紧捏成拳的手停在半空中，因为巨大的精神压力而不停颤抖着，但最终还是松开了。

“抱歉。”

“没关系。”HK416去拉住Ump45的手，感受到了对方手心的热汗，然后手指交错在一起。她感到满意。接着打了个响指：“今天就到这里吧，给辆车给她们自己开回去。”

“等到下次再见面时，雪狼，我会很感兴趣听你说说，当时你是怎么在擂台上欺负M4A1的。”

 

50  
停车场入口处，Ump45把车匙放到AN94手中，AK12已经被保镖塞进车子里了。她说：“后会有期。”

“……Ump45小姐。”AN94不安的说：“关于你妹妹的事。我很抱歉。”

Ump45一言不发，只是在两个保镖的陪同下就转身走进了楼梯通道。

几分钟后。AN94开着车带着AK12穿梭在拥堵的市区立交桥上，途中AK12要求换到副驾驶座，她便在94身边坐着，抽着烟，看着车窗外闪烁的车灯，嘴里哼着一些不着调的音乐。

她的声音总是有神奇的魔力，仿佛刚才发生的所有不愉快都消失了，AN94沉浸在这些微不足道的哼唱之中，直到绿灯亮起，油门踏下去，车速把气流带上她们憔悴的脸。

“你肚子饿吗。”车子即将进入石古田区，AN94小心翼翼的问：“还是先去医院处理一下伤口？”

“就挨了两下，不用管它。”AK12把头偏向AN94那边，却只能见到一曾迷蒙的光：“真的，什么都看不见呢。”

AN94整个胸口都痛了起来。不敢相信。这双还在看着她的、明亮的眼睛已经无法再在任何一个夜晚分辨出她的身影了，一种强烈的空虚和沮丧席卷而来，促使她伸手抓住了AK12：

“我在这里。”——我在这里。她又重复了一次。

“我知道。”

“不管你想实现什么我都会为你做的，相信我。”

“你会烤肉给我吃吗。”AK12很使坏的笑了起来：“我不敢让你做饭，真的，你这笨蛋，厨艺太糟了，能把牛肉烤得比鞋底还硬。”

“我会学的。”AN94的鼻腔深处酸楚发痛：“只不过是……这点小事，你就交给我好了。”

“那我们走吧。94——”AK12拉起对方的手，闭着眼把它贴在脸上：“吃晚饭，今晚到你的家里过夜。”

 

51  
深夜，Ump45进入了会所里最豪华的房间。

室内特定调暗了灯光，昏暗的氛围适合进行任何

床前只有一盏灯亮着。HK416裸｜着身子在床上发呆，被子连她的胸部都没遮住。床头柜上，一如既往的放着杰克丹尼斯威士忌，两个杯子，都残留着酒液的痕迹。

她会让每一个情人在开始前喝下这种酒。不然下面的事就免谈。

“HK416小姐。”

Ump45温和而恭敬的呼唤道：

“你今晚要回到大厦去休息，还是留在这里呢？”

“她逃走了呢。”HK416不明不白的说道，拿起了冰桶里的夹子，把新的冰块装进杯子里：“那孩子啊。就是太耿直了——非要打败什么M16才愿意跟我睡。这不是太傻了吗。”

“那也是74U小姐自信的证明吧。”

“她赢不了的。”

HK416深深呼出一口气。

“其实，我根本就不想任何人赢M16，但她居然为了一个无名小卒而退赛，我才会生气成这样。在这世上，除了M4，还有人能让她把胜利都放弃掉。我真的很妒忌。”

“嗯。”

“要不是那个人偶也在，我可能真的忍不住让雪狼消失在世上，可我知道她姐姐的病，我不想在你面前伤害她。”

“我明白。”

“你明白什么呢。45，你到底明白了什么？”HK416苦笑着，把威士忌倒入酒杯，拉着薄薄的床单起身，拿着酒杯，缓慢走到Ump45面前：“我和你都是没有资格得到平静的人，更别谈得到爱了。所以我才想把你留在我身边，我至少希望你和我之中，能有一个挣脱沉重的过去。”

“……我。”

看着被灯光拉长了身影的416，潮水般的记忆涌上了Ump45的脑海。

她当初亲手埋葬了自己的妹妹。而HK416，则是刚从一宗绑架案中脱身而出，患上了失语症，足足两年才康复过来。她们在一座残破的电子墓地里相遇，只不过416是去私自拜祭了那个绑架了她的劫犯。后来，她才在床第之间对45说，她没受到虐待，也没被侵犯，她在诺大的玩具店乱跑，受到一颗混了迷药的糖果引诱，而醒来后却获得了一座用甜点建成的城堡。

那个罪犯，把她当作自己的女儿一样囚禁在了别墅里，给她美食，小猫，玩具，阳光和庭院，睡前的童话书。他因为另一宗绑架案失去了自己的孩子，万念惧灰，痛苦不堪，他如此渴望从一个孩童的权力中得到永生，为此他主导了一场形式相同的罪案，却使它导出了截然不同的结果。他想相信自己的孩子也会在某处，如同HK416一样受到照顾，能被正义的力量救助。他在被杀前写了封信，在里头刻骨铭心的恳求着孩子能永远记住他，让他成为她真正的父亲。这封信被一辑纪录罪犯心理的书籍记录、展出了，但当时大肆报道的报纸和杂志都被要求隐去他的真名，因为铁十字集团的总裁不允许一个罪犯通过他的女儿的灾难被世人记住——但可悲的是，416已经没办法忘掉那个人的面孔，也忘不了他的名字了。

 

——你跟我很像呢。你也曾经见过死亡的样子吧？

HK416把酒杯举起，杯沿贴着Ump45的嘴唇，只有一丝光线照亮了她姣好的下巴。

“我想让你得偿所愿，要是你有愿望，我希望自己能帮助到你。”

“真的吗。”

Ump45露出苦涩的笑容，双手定在原处，无法动弹。即便是面对这么不设防的416，她还是无法随心所欲，她太了解她了，无论营造出如何亲密的环境，她还是能察觉到对方话语中的命令气息。

这十数年来，她为她所做的一切，到底有多少是出于责任，又有多少是出于爱呢。

还是因为，她只不过希望借着效忠于某人，借着出卖灵魂来逃避对妹妹的愧歉？

“但是，只有一件事我不能为你做。”

HK416哀伤的抬起手，把威士忌淋在Ump45的头上。冰冷的酒液沿着她的头顶流到脸上，寒意渗进了发根底下的每条神经，睫毛上挂着的酒滴模糊了416的身影。

“不要喜欢上我。Ump45。”

酒杯落在了地毯上，发出了沉闷的声音。她的双手终于动了起来，将HK416拽进了怀里，全是酒精气味的肌肤蹭上了416的耳畔，她冷冷地低吼道：

“那当然了。”

——像你这种人，我又怎么可能会喜欢你呢？

“我只有一个愿望，请你为我实现它吧。”

热吻过后，她拽开碍事的被单，抱起416，把她带到床上，然后解开自己的领带，低下头去亲吻她，边吻边细碎的说道：

“永远保持你现在的样子，416小姐，跟所有人作｜爱，却任何人都无法爱上——”

——我只要这样的你就够了。

“好啊。”

HK416露出灿烂如春花的笑容，伸出手去拥住Ump45的肩膀，接受她滑入自己腿间的带着酒味的手，她如同天鹅昂着自己的脖子，用舌头和嘴唇，断断续续的索求着对方的吻。

“即便是这样糜烂的我，你也会一直留在我身边对吧。即使我将来，变得比现在更坏，更冷酷，你也是不会离开我的。”

“嗯。”

“所以，就像我为我的父亲悲伤至今，你也要一直为你妹妹的死痛苦下去，不要忘记她啊。”

Ump45闭上了眼睛。

“我会的。”

 

TBC


End file.
